Arranged Marriage
by xxTheRainWillFallxx
Summary: Troy and Gabriella were placed in an arranged marriage since birth. But the one problem is: they hate each other...or do they? TROYELLA Language warning alot of cursing in the beginning.
1. I'm Getting What!

Arranged Marriage

Chapter 1

Gabriella walked in her house on Friday afternoon, after a long day at school. She dropped her bag and called out into the house. "Mom, Dad, I'm home."

She walked in the kitchen to see her dad sitting on a stool near the breakfast bar and her mother behind the counter baking. She took a seat on the stool next to her father, who was reading the newspaper (that was something he usually did when he got home after work).

"Hey daddy," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, princess," Mr. Montez replied, not looking up from his paper.

Gabriella turned to her mother. "Mom, why are you making chocolate cake? You only make it when you have big news…wait what happened?"

Her mother looked up the icing she was using on the cake. "What, a mother can't just make chocolate cake for her daughter because it's her favorite. Does there really have to be a reason behind it sweetie?"

"With you? Yes," Gabriella says, shifting on the stool. "What do you have to tell me?"

Mrs. Montez looked at her husband. "Ok, your dad and I have something very important to tell you, right Joe?"

Her father looked up from his newspaper momentarily, nodded and went back to reading.

"Joseph Montez!!" Mrs. Montez says, staring at her husband. "We agreed to tell her together, remember?"

"Tell me what?" Gabriella buts in, curious.

"Well," her mother starts. "Maybe you should try some cake first sweetie."

"Mom, I don't want any cake," Gabriella exclaims annoyed. "Just tell me what it is already."

"Hunny," her father says, putting down his newspaper. "Don't get mad, but we made these plans when you were born and we want to stick with them."

Gabriella looks at her parents confused.

"Well," her mother takes over for him. "We arranged for you to get married when you turn 18."

"WHAT?!" Gabriella says. "I'm getting married? Since when?"

"Since you were born, sweetie," her mother replies with a guilty face.

"Are you serious," Gabriella screams anger building up inside her. "I'm only 17."

"You'll be 18 by the end of the year Hun," her father says. "And that's the legal age."

"So basically, you guys just arranged for me to be married without even asking or telling me?"

"Gabi, please" Mrs. Montez starts. "It was arranged when you were a baby."

"So what," Gabriella yells. "I just meet the guy and you expect me to like him and then marry him, just like that?"

"Gabriella, it's already been decided," Mr. Montez says turning away from her and back to his paper.

Gabriella turns to her mom, still angry but trying to keep her cool. "So when do I meet my 'husband'?"

Mrs. Montez gave her daughter a warning look before going back to her cake. "We meet up with him and his parents tomorrow."

"Great," Gabriella says, heading up to her bedroom. "Spring Break has officially begun and already it sucks for me." She made it to her bedroom and slammed her door, showing her parents just how angry she was.

"Wow," Taylor responds after hearing her friend's story. "That's harsh."

"And weird," Sharpay added on the 3 way phone call.

"I know, they said we're meeting him and his parents tomorrow. Well I am. My parents already know them."

"So wait," Sharpay interrupts. "Does that mean we can't go to the mall tomorrow?"

Gabriella scoffs. "Sharpay!"

"What," Sharpay answers, confused. "What I'd say?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Shar, she's talking about her problems and all you can say is 'Does that mean we can't go to the mall tomorrow?'"

"I'm sorry," Sharpay replies. "I was just curious."

"It's ok Shar," Gabi grabs a dress out of her closet, wondering if she should wear it tomorrow."I know what you mean to say."

"Oh, ok." Gabriella hears Sharpay's voice answer through the phone.

"I'll talk to you guys later," Gabriella had now emptied most of her closet. "I have to pick out something appropriate for tomorrow."

"Ok bye," Taylor and Sharpay answered in unison.

Gabriella threw the dress back in her closet, and then plopped down on her bed. Tomorrow, she was going to meet the guy that she had to marry and possibly spend the rest of her life with. Hopefully at least he would be cute.

The Next Day

Gabriella's POV

I was sitting at a table for 4 with my parents, waiting for my "future husband" and his parents to arrive. I hadn't said a word to my parents since I had stormed up to my room yesterday. I couldn't believe they were doing this to me, they were controlling my life. Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me and my parents looked past my head and smiled. I guess this is it. I stood up as my parents did and turned 

around to see a very pretty red-head, who looked to be in her mid to late 30's. She looked at my parents and shook both of their hands.

"Joe, Maria, It's nice to see you again." As she spoke I noticed a man come up behind her that looked amazingly like my gym teacher/basketball coach at East High.

My mom shook the red-heads hand. "Lucille, it's so nice to see you again, too."

The woman, whose name I now knew was Lucille, and then turned to me. "Oh, Gabriella, look at you. I haven't seen you in 16 years. You were just 7 months the last time I saw you. I can't believe how much you grew up. You're a very beautiful young woman now." I blushed as she hugged me tight. I had to memory of ever meeting her, but apparently she knew me and my parents when I was a baby. I suddenly felt calmer about getting married. If her son was as nice and friendly (and hopefully got some of her good looks) maybe this marriage would work out.

"Joe, Maria, Gabriella! You all look great. Especially you Gabriella, you've grown so much." I looked up to see the man that was standing behind Lucille talking to me. As he got closer, I realized that he was my gym teacher. He was the same gym teacher that was the coach of the basketball team and Troy Bolton's father.

Wait, which could only mean one thing…….

I lost my train of thought as Troy Bolton himself stepped into my view. When he saw me he looked as awkward and weird as I felt.

"Gabriella," Lucille said, getting my attention. "You won't remember him, but I'm sure you've see him around since you both go to East High. This is Troy." Troy walked over to us and I felt my mouth dropping. He just kept his head down and refused to make eye contact with me. There was absolutely no way in hell that I was marrying Troy Bolton! I wouldn't do it if he was the last guy on Earth and the fate of the rest of the human race depended on us being together. And trust me I had my good reasons.

**An: ok so this story is not so great, as least not to me so everyone who's reading (no matter what gender you are) REVIEW please. No flames just constructive criticism. Anonymous reviews enabled so get to reviewing. :D**


	2. Dinner and More News

**A/n: ok so like 3, 4 hours after i posted the first chap i got reviews and alerts saying that i was added to favorite lists and alert lists. seems like this story is liked so i updated faster b/c i was eager LHIR will most likely be updated on Sunday b/c im kinda caught between writing and doing my summer reading(which is mandatory btw) and trust me i love to read and write but i dont do well when i rushed or pressured i like to do it for the fun and on my own time, but stupid school has to ruin my fun summer vacay by making me learn b/c they think we're gonna lose 10 months of education in 2 months...what kinda crap is that?!we're not stupid o well my mom is bugging me to get it done, so im working on it to have more free time and it all has to be done b4 i go away in August(no worries i am bringing my laptop with me). anyway read on chapter 2**

Arranged Marriage

Chapter 2

Still Gabi's POV

I was still in a state of shock when I heard my parents talking to me.

"Gabriella, we reserved 2 tables tonight, so why don't you and Troy go sit at your table and get to know each other a little." A waiter walked over and started to lead me and Troy over to a table for 2. I watched as Troy pulled out my seat and me not wanting to be rude I sat, him taking his seat soon after.

As soon as we were both seated, I looked at him and we made eye contact. "You know there is no way we are getting married," I said to him. I watched as he stared straight back at me with and unreadable expression on his face.

"Well, according to what my parents have told me, we are." He smirked at me and I glared at him before speaking again.

"Look, I am not marrying a cocky, self-centered, arrogant, jock like you. So let's get this straight before you are led on to believe anything further."

"Nice words," Troy said smiling back at me.

"Ugh," I turned away to look at our parents, making sure they had no idea what was going on between me and Troy. My mother caught me looking at me and gave me a wave. I gave her a fake smile before turning back to Troy. "Why would you think I would marry you after what you did?"

I watched as Troy's faced turned serious. "I told you before Gabriella, I never started that rumor."

"Right, Troy." I was extremely pissed now. I couldn't believe he was still denying it. "Then who did?"

He looked right into my eyes and for a second I thought he was telling the truth. "I can't tell you that. I promised I wouldn't say anything."

"So you give me every reason to believe it was you."

He sighed and leaned back against the chair as I folded my arms against my chest. "You know, I'm trying here Gabriella."

"Well too bad, 'cause I'm not." I was through playing games with him. We were NOT getting married and I was gonna make that clear to everybody.

Together we all walked out of the restaurant and into the parking lot. Troy and my parents said goodbye to each other as we got ready to go our separate ways.

"Gabriella," Lucille turned to me before walking away to their car. "It was wonderful seeing you again. I truly to believe that you are a wonderful young lady, unlike all the rest of these teenage girls running around here. I couldn't have picked a better girl to marry my Troy."

I smiled. No matter how much I may have hated Troy, I loved his mom. "Thanks, Mrs. Bolton. It's an honor that you think I'm so perfect for Troy."

"Of course, you're kinda like the daughter I always wanted but never had." She hugged me and walked away to join Troy and Coach B.

I headed over to my dad's car and hopped in the back seat. My mom turned around to face me as I did. "Looks like you a Lucille are getting along well."

"Yea," I answered truthfully. "I like her a lot, she's very nice and kind and sweet."

"And what do you think about Troy for husband material?"

Uh Oh. This is the question I was dreading because I knew it was coming. "He's umm….he's cool."

My mother smiled at me. "Great." She turned back around and my father started to speak.

"Do you wanna tell her?" He said, glancing at mom and then back at the road.

"Tell me what?" I interrupted. I was hoping there was no more bad news to dump on me. I had already had enough surprises for one night.

"Well, sweetheart, we and the Bolton family had booked a trip to go somewhere during Spring Break. It was another decision so that you and Troy could get to know each other better. So we hoped that you 2 would hit it off tonight, because tomorrow the 6 of us are going to Hawaii."

I stared at her in shock. I know my parents did not arrange for me to marry a guy, meet him, and then go to Hawaii with him the next day as an attempt to get to know him better. Especially for a guy that I already know and whose guts I hate. This was going to be a long 2 weeks.

I was walking through the mall the next morning with Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and Hailey. We weren't leaving for Hawaii until that night, so I had called an emergency shopping trip with my girls so I could vent to them.

"So you're supposed to be marrying the infamous basketball superstar, Troy Bolton?" Hailey asked me as we surfed through the racks at Abercrombie & Fitch.

"Yep," I said, picking up a blue t-shirt and holding it up for her opinion.

"Too blue," She said turning back toward the rack.

Taylor stepped out of the dressing room in a short red strapless dress. "Well what are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know, I mean I have to spend the next 2 weeks with him and his parents in Hawaii. Don't get me wrong his parents are sweet, but it's him I have the problem with." I looked Taylor up and down. "Tay, that's cute. You should get it."

"Thanks," Taylor ran back into the dressing room to try on something else.

"It's about that rumor thing, right?" Sharpay asked me as she walked by to go to the dressing room with 2 denim mini's in her hand.

"Yea, it is."

"Well, hasn't he said sorry, like, a million times for it," Kelsi said, handing me a cropped top to try on. "Just forgive him and move on already."

I handed her my bag and stepped into the dressing room next to Taylor's. "Well, most of the time he just denies that he ever started it."

"Maybe he didn't," Taylor called in the room beside mine.

"I think he did."

"Do you have proof that it was him?" Sharpay asked from the other side of the dressing room.

"No, but…." I was cut off by Hailey's voice on the other side of the door.

"Then just talk to him about it and forgive him."

"I don't know, guys," I slipped my shirt back on and walked out of the room. "I know that I have to talk to him sooner or later because obviously I have to get married to him."

Sharpay and Taylor came out the dressing rooms right after me. "Well, at least try Brie." Kelsi handed me my bag.

"We'll see, 2 weeks in Hawaii you never know, but I'm not promising anything. Don't expect us to come back from Hawaii acting all lovey dovey or friends at all." I walked to the checkout counter with them behind me.

"We don't," Taylor said, standing on my left. "Just try to get to know him. We want you to be happy."

I smiled at her. My friends were the ones who always knew how to help in situations. They were my life savers. Could a girl get friends any better than them? I just hope that their advice was gonna work.

**An: chapter 2. Not that interesting but it will get better as it progresses thx 4 reading and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, one more time: REVIEW!**


	3. Hawaii

Arranged Marriage

Chapter 3

Gabriella's POV

We had just gone through airport security and were making our way to the terminal. I felt my stomach rumble since I hadn't anything and my parents went to sit by the gate while I went in search of food for myself. I found a McDonald's and got in line for my food. I was waiting for my order when I felt an arm rest itself around my shoulder. I turned abruptly and there stood the one and only Troy Bolton himself.

"What the hell?" I asked staring him down.

"What did I do?" he asked, playing innocent.

I turned so I wasn't facing him. "You know, staying away from me could just avoid the problem all together."

"Now, why would I want to do that?" I heard his voice ask behind me. "Mrs. Bolton."

Gosh, this boy was getting on my nerves. First, he was denying things now he was calling me his wife. Well, technically I was going to be, but he didn't have to say it out loud. "In your dreams, Bolton."

"Of course, Mrs. Bolton," he said again, this time leaning in a whispering in my ear.

"Ugh," I said out of frustration. "Will you just leave me alone? I don't want to marry you. What part of that don't you understand?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "All of it."

I groaned and turned around to grab my food and after paying I walked off. I could hear Troy jog to catch up with me. "C'mon, Brie."

I stopped and glared at him. "First of all, don't call me Brie, you don't have the privilege to call me that and second of all, FUCK OFF!" I stormed off toward our gate, but I could still hear Troy following me.

"Look, Gabi, I'm trying." He said, trailing behind me.

"I thought I told you before," I said still walking. "I'm not, so just stop trying so hard."

"Well, then what do you want me to do." I heard him ask.

I stopped short and turned around, surprising him. "Leave me the hell alone and everything will be all peachy and by the way call me Gabi again and I'll knock your lights out." I said with a smile, before walking over and joining my parents, leaving him standing there alone.

About an hour later, we were boarding our plane and my mom turned around to me as we were slowly making our way to the walkway(w/e that this is they call that you have to walk on to get to the plane).

"Gabi, honey, the tickets say we're not sitting together, so I wanted to give you your ticket now," she said handing me a ticket which I believed said first class when I glanced at it. "I know you're not happy about us suddenly springing this news on you, but you'll learn to like Troy, I know you will."

"I doubt it," I mumbled as she turned around and walked through the gate and down the walkway. I got on and parted with my parents and found my seat, which was I first class. I took my seat, hoping that the seat next to me was not taken, because I just wanted to sit alone and think. I grabbed my iPod out of my bag and slipped the ear buds in. I pulled out a magazine hoping to be alone, but just my luck, within the next 2 seconds; I felt a presence beside me. I looked up to see Troy standing there.

I sighed taking my left bud out of my ear. "Why are you here? Do you need something?"

"Well, actually," he said putting his carry-on above me then taking the seat. "I'm sitting here."

I looked at him, stunned. "You've got to be kidding me?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Much to your disappointment, no I'm not."

"Ugh," I said, turning away from him and giving the window my full attention. We lifted off a few minutes later and halfway through the flight, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see the flight attendant waiting for my order. I gave it to her and after she left, Troy took this time, since he had my attention, to speak to me.

"Listen, Gabriella," he said, as I turned to him not really interested in what he had to say. "I know why you're mad at me…."

"Well, it took you long enough Sherlock," I interrupted and he glared at me. "Oh, I'm sorry go on."

"Look, I know you think I started that rumor but I didn't. You being mad at me isn't gonna help because I didn't do anything plus it was just a dumb rumor," he finished.

"So what, Troy?" I asked him. "It still hurt. I was called a slut because people thought that I slept with your best friend."

"Ex-best friend," he said.

"Who gives," I answered. "I had every reason to believe that it was you."

"Why, because Jake told me?" he questioned.

I took a deep breath and turned back to the window. "I don't wanna talk about it…."

"Why not, you keep blaming me when it's…"

"You don't even know half of the truth," I blew up at him. "So do me a favor and leave me alone. Better yet, go to hell Bolton." I got up and made my way past him into the bathroom.

After coming back from the bathroom, Troy and I continued our flight in silence. We made our descent in Hawaii and got off the plane, meeting our parents, but still not saying a single word to each other. We got to the hotel we were staying at and checked in, waiting for our parents to come back with room keys. I sat down not paying attention to Troy, who sat next to me.

"Gabriel….." he started but I didn't even let him get my name out.

"No," I said. "Don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't touch me, and don't even say my name."

"Listen, I just…." He started out again and I cut him off again.

"I don't wanna hear it," I replied as our parents came up.

"We hope you two are getting alone well," my mother said to us.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well," Lucille said, taking over. "We got you a room together."

After that my mouth dropped and I could've sworn it hit the floor. "What? No way, I'm not sharing a room with him."

"Hey," I heard Troy say from behind me. "At least we agree on that."

"It's one room, so you'll have to share." Mr. Bolton said.

I turned to my dad. "And you're ok with this?"

"Gabriella, this is different," he started.

"No," I retorted. "This is in no way different. He's a guy, a normal guy. You hate guys with me. Any other guy you would not agree to this."

"But you're getting married," my mom added.

"For the last time: no I'm not," I said freaking out and taking my room key from my dad. "If you need me I'll be up in my room."

I headed to the elevator, hearing distant footsteps behind me. I turned around a Troy stepped into the elevator right behind me. "Gabriella will you stop being a drama queen."

"I'm being a drama queen?" I asked.

"Yea, you are. You're blowing this whole thing out of proportion."

"Wow," I answered. "I didn't know you knew that word."

"Look," he said, ignoring my comment. "You can be mad at me all you want, but I know the truth and if you don't wanna listen to it, then don't but I'm trying."

We stood in silence for a few seconds until the elevator pulled to a stop on our floor. I quietly stepped out and headed down the hallway, looking for our room number, hearing Troy following silently behind me. I got to the room and opened the door and I heard Troy behind me.

"Our parents said they're gonna get the bellboy to bring up the luggage later," he mumbled before disappearing into the bathroom. I looked around, realizing that instead of 2 beds, it was one bed and a couch. There was no way I was sleeping in the same bed with Troy and I was definitely not gonna be the one sleeping on the couch. I sat on the bed and thought about all the things I said to Troy. Was I being too harsh? Troy came out the bathroom and we had a moment of silence as we stared at each other.

"Umm, there's only one bed," I spoke up.

"That's fine," he said. "You probably want me to take the couch anyway." He left the room and went to go sit on the couch.

I looked at the expression on his face and wondered if I really should've given him a chance to tell the truth. I decided to shake all these thoughts out of my head and unpack then take a nap. I was tired and probably so was everyone else since we had an extremely long flight. I changed in the bathroom into shorts and a tank and hopped in the bed, looking through the door, watching Troy sit and flip through the channels. I lay my head on the pillow and started thinking about tomorrow and how I would try to stop being such a bitch and finally give Troy a chance or just be nicer than I have been to him.

**A/N: agen i'm not sure y im not exactly happy with this chapter but im not but reviews and feedback make me sure event though i'm not but hey it's wat u guys think that matters most thx nd review plz**


	4. Realizing

Arranged Marriage

Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up to the shower running in the bathroom. I guessed that Troy was in there and walked the little mini-kitchen the room had, still in my short-shorts and tank top. I opened the fridge and grabbed one of the sodas I had stuck in there the night before. I popped open the top and opened the can, taking a sip, I didn't notice the shower cut off and Troy standing there with just a towel around his waist. I brought the can away from my mouth and stared at him and let me tell you: GOSH! This boy was ripped! I had never noticed it before but now that he was standing in front on me practically exposing himself, I couldn't help but stare. I was brought out of my daydream when he spoke to me.

"See something you like, Montez?" he asked smirking at me.

"Uhh….no," I said, trying not to be obvious.

"Well, then you should know it's not nice to stare," he responded.

"I'm not," I answered, turning around to finish my sprite.

"You were," Troy said, as I could feel him getting closer. "Very nice attire for bed, Gabriella."

Was he complementing me or trying to get into my head? "Ummm, thanks…I think."

Suddenly I felt Troy's arms wrap around my waist and I felt his damp towel touch the back of my leg. He leaned down into my ear. "I like the way the shorts hug you," he whispered.

Erg. There he was messing with me again. I hated him didn't I? Yea, I couldn't do this; I couldn't just give in to him. I pulled out of his arms and turned away, walking towards the bathroom. "Leave me alone, Troy. I meant what I said about not marrying you." I walked into bathroom and shut and locked the door behind me. Or did I hate him?

--

We walked into the lobby an hour later, both of us in our bathing suits, heading to meet our parents. They had called us earlier saying that they wanted to spend time in the water and wanted us to come along with them, so I had no choice but to spend my day with Troy. I had to admit I wanted to hate Troy so badly but I couldn't. Every time we would talk about the subject of the rumor, he would continually tell me it wasn't him. I would look him in the eyes and actually start to believe him for a second, but then I would convince myself that he had to be lying.

"Hey, you two," Lucille said to us as we came up. She hugged me then I watched as she hugged Troy and he placed a kiss on her cheek. I couldn't help but smile but then my smile faded after I realized what I was smiling at.

"So Gabi, hunny," my mom said tearing my eyes away from Lucille and Troy. "How did you like the room?"

"Oh, umm," I racked my brain for something to say to her. "It was nice…except for the sleeping arrangements. There was only one bed."

"So…" my dad asked curious.

"Umm, I slept on the couch," Troy said.

"Troy, why would you sleep on the couch?" my mom asked.

"I just didn't want it to feel uncomfortable for Gabi." He answered looking at me a giving me a look that said follow along. I glared at him for calling me Gabi. That was certainly something I didn't want Troy Bolton calling me.

"Well, then," Lucille said. "If that's what works with you, fine."

"You guys go off and have some fun, well be hanging around here," Mr. Bolton said before the 4 adults disappeared into the crowd.

I turned to Troy and growled. "Don't ever call me Gabi again, got it?"

"Hey, calm down Spiky," Troy said, putting his arms up in defense.

"Look, if I'm gonna spend the day with you try to just not talk to me at all." I said getting frustrated. "I don't know why they keep trying these silly attempts to get us to spend time together; because it's not gonna work."

"Probably because we're getting married," Troy said.

"No we aren't," I said, walking down the beach to grab a chair, with Troy behind me. "And you're breaking the no talking to me rule."

"Lighten, up, Gabriella," Troy said as I found a chair and he sat in the one next to mine. "Let's go in the water."

"Ha," I said. "The last thing I wanna do is go into water with you."

"Well, too bad," Troy said and the next thing I know he lifted me up and over his shoulder, walking toward the ocean.

"Hey," I screamed. "Put me down, Troy."

"Fine," he said sitting me down in the water.

"Ugh," I screamed." YOU'RE A JERK, DON'T YOU EVER PUT YOUR DIRTY…."

I was suddenly cute off by Troy kissing me. WHAT?! Wait why was he kissing me? When he pulled back, I looked up and realized just how blue his eyes really were. OH NO. Gabriella you can't give in to him. But it's those eyes. NO! Don't do it.

"You're sexy when you're mad," was all he had to say.

I brought my hand up and connected it to his face. "BASTARD!! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN KISS ME? I DON'T LIKE YOU REMEMBER, I HATE YOU. TOUCH ME AGAIN AND YOU CAN KISS YOUR BALLS GOODBYE." I said storming off, grabbing my stuff off the chair and heading back up to our room, not caring that people were staring between the 2 of us. I ran all the way back up to the room and into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door. I put my back against the door and slid down until I was on my butt. Little did Troy know and as much as I hated to admit it, I actually kinda liked the kiss a little.

--

Later that night, I was hanging out in the room, watching TV, when suddenly Troy came into the room. I looked at him feeling a little awkward after what had happened earlier. I was surprised when he sat down on the bed next to me.

"Gabriella," he started, looking me in the eyes. "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have kissed you."

I don't what possessed me to say the next thing that came out of my mouth, but it did. "It's ok. I'm sorry for slapping you."

"Yea," he chuckled a little. "You must work out because you hit hard."

"Dance classes, remember?" I said giggling a little.

"Yea right," he said. "Well anyway again, I'm sorry."

I looked at Troy and the look in his eyes actually looked…sincere. "Does it hurt?" I asked pointing to his slightly red and swollen cheek.

"A little," he responded. "But I'll be fine."

"I'll get you some ice." I stood and walked into the mini-kitchen to look for ice. "It's the least I can do since I caused it."

"Ok thanks," he said following me and sitting on one of the chairs.

"Here," I said gently an ice pack on his cheek once I had found it.

As I stood, holding the ice pack to his face, he looked back at me. "Can I ask you something?" he said.

"Umm you kinda just did," I pointed out. "But yea I guess. What is it?"

"Remember how you kept saying I didn't know half of the story?" he asked.

Uh Oh. I knew exactly where this was headed to. "Umm, yea," I answered a little nervous because I kinda already knew what he was gonna ask.

"Well, would you mind telling me the other half of the story, so I could be filled in?"

I still held the ice pack to his face. "Troy, I actually don't feel comfortable with the subject."

"So I'm guessing it's a touchy one then," he said smiling at me.

"Yea kinda, but I'll probably tell you when I'm ready." I said, moving the ice pack a little.

"Hey, no pressure," he stated, putting his hands up.

"You know when people say that, it usually does add pressure," I laughed.

He laughed along with me. "Well, Gabriella thanks for talking to me. I think this is the first conversation we've had when you didn't end up yelling at me to fuck off then running away," he smirked.

"My pleasure."

"What changed your mind?" he suddenly asked me out of the blue.

I looked at him, taking in his piercing blue eyes which were staring at me, waiting for an answer. "Actually, I think I realized I was being stubborn and that if you were willing to try, then why shouldn't I."

"Thanks for giving me a chance," he said looking deeply into my eyes. I could swear this boy had a staring problem when it came to me.

I handed him the ice pack. "You can take it from there." I watched him nod as I headed back towards my bedroom. "By the way, I took a chance because I like to take risks….and I'm thinking this is a big risk trusting you. Nevertheless I'm trusting you anyway. But just don't get your hopes up." I strode into the 

room, closing the door behind me. So maybe I was falling for Troy Bolton just a little, but once I got past the rumor thing, who couldn't. Boy was I right: I was taking a huge risk….but yet it felt good.


	5. The Falls

Arranged Marriage

Chapter 5

As we sat and dinner the next day, I saw out of the corner of my eye, Troy smiling at me. I smiled back, thinking about last night. I knew I was falling for Troy, but whether or not I should let myself, I was still debating.

"Hey," I heard a whisper from beside me. I looked over to see Troy looking as if nothing was going on but I felt a presence near my thigh. I looked down to my leg to see Troy's hand holding a piece of paper out to me. I quietly took the paper, trying not to look obvious as I read it.

_Gabi_

_Meet me outside after dinner. Something I wanna show you._

_Troy_

I smiled over and Troy before nodding my head slightly. We went back to dinner and I could barely pay attention. I was kinda excited to be alone with Troy. I didn't know where these feelings for him were coming from but I knew that after the kiss we shared, I had started to see him in a different perspective. I realized that maybe he wasn't that bad after all, although one thing still kept rearing its head in my mind. I had to remind myself that I wouldn't let myself be easily toyed with. After everything that had happened 6 months ago with Jake, I couldn't risk my dignity with his best friend. I also had to talk with Troy and get to the bottom of the rumor thing. I had spoken with the girls earlier on aim in a buddy chat and I told them everything. They all agreed that me giving Troy a chance was a good thing and that I most definitely needed to talk to him and find out the truth.

Before I knew it our parents were standing up and I realized dinner was over. My mom pulled me to the side momentarily just as I was about to leave to tell me she was happy I was getting used to the idea of marrying Troy. I barely payed attention to what she was saying and as soon as she let me leave I sped out the hotel.

Standing outside, I looked around for Troy, waiting for him to show up. He suddenly appeared out of nowhere at my side. "Looking for someone?" he asked sticking his hands in his pockets casually while looking around.

I smiled. "Maybe, so what was it you wanted to show me?"

"C'mon," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the hotel.

"Umm, Troy," I said following him slowly. "I'm gonna be extremely honest with you here: I don't fully trust you yet, so I'd advise you not to take me strange places because I know you don't want a repeat of yesterday when I hit you."

"So right, I don't," he said as I giggled. "So I'll just tell you, I'm taking you to the beach."

"Ok, for what?" I asked.

"That," he said, pointing to the sunset.

"Wow," I said amazed by the color setting behind the sun. "It's so much more beautiful here in Hawaii."

"Yea, it is," he answered as we sat down on the sand. "So is it the right time to ask you to tell me the other part to that rumor that I don't know?"

"I don't know, Troy," I replied, hesitating for a second.

"You know I didn't start it…." Troy started but I cut him off.

"I have a gut feeling that you're telling the truth…..but it's just complicated." I stopped to look at Troy for a second. "It's another side of the rumor that I'm just not ready to talk about with anyone yet. I actually haven't even told my friends this part of the story. This is kinda funny because I can usually tell them anything."

"That's cool with me," he said, although I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Hey, how about you show me various ways in which I can start to trust you," I said. "The more I trust you, the sooner I'll tell you. Sound good?"

He laughed at my negotiation. "Deal, hmm now I need to think."

"Well, that's gonna be pretty hard," I said teasing him.

"Hey," he replied. "I am not mentally challenged.

I stood up. "Nobody said you were. Since you need time to think, I'm gonna let you do that, and I'm gonna go back to the room. Good luck." I walked back into the hotel and stepped into the waiting elevator.

Wow, I thought. I was finally letting myself be nice to Troy. I knew that I had never had a problem with him personally, but after what happened with Jake (her ex if you haven't figured it out) I just couldn't really trust any guys in general and trusting Troy was kinda out of the question since he was Jake's best friend. I was getting over that now. Troy was a good guy and I couldn't blame him for his friend's actions. Plus I think that I really had started to develop a crush on Troy.

I felt bad for Troy though, there was so much about my past he didn't know and most of it was holding me back from admitting to him my feelings for him and it kinda wasn't fair to him, since it was obvious that he was trying. I knew Troy knew it already, but I was not gonna be easy to get. He had to be prepared for this girl, 'because it was definitely gonna take some time for me to get used to this. When it all blows over, I know there would be no problem with us.

Suddenly the thought dawned on me that for the first time I remembered that I was getting married to Troy and…I was actually looking forward to it. Mrs. Gabriella Bolton…hmm it works.

--

A few days later we found ourselves sitting on a bus headed over to a tourist spot. We were going to these active waterfalls that you can climb across the rocks and swim in the water (it's really in Jamaica but I'm using it for Hawaii). I was sitting next to the window with Troy on my other side. Surprisingly, Troy and I had gotten closer. We weren't at that stage of being together yet, but we were becoming good friends. I turned to look at him, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, you coming," he said. "We're here."

"Oh yea," I said climbing out the bus with help from Troy since he held his hand out. "Wow this place looks so peaceful."

"Yea, c'mon." We started walking into a small building where there was an instructor waiting and he told us exactly what we were supposed to do and that he would be our guide for the day. We got all the things we needed and before we knew it we had started out on the trail. We walked on a dirt path for about 5 minutes until we came to a small river.

"Well, here we are," the tour guide, whose name was Tony, said. "Were gonna be walking in the water along the rocks and such so follow me and watch your step.

Tony started walking and we followed behind our parents, letting them go first. "Scared?" I heard Troy ask from behind me.

"Yea, right," I said not looking up from the rocks, as I wanted to see where I was going so I didn't slip and fall. "You?"

"Never," he replied walking around me and jumping from rock to rock while looking back at me every so often. "I'm a man. Men don't get scared."

I rolled my eyes. "You're not a man you're a show-off," I smirked.

He stopped and looked at me causing me to stop also to look at him. "Do you want me to prove to you that I'm a man?" He asked with that look in his eyes.

"Ok ewww," responded as I started walking again. "I think I'll pass on that one."

"Hey you don't know what you're missing," he called from behind me.

I giggled. "I'll take my chances." It seemed as if 2 weeks ago we totally hated each other and now we were actually friends and here Troy was standing her openly flirting with me. If only he knew. If he knew anything about my past he wouldn't even want to look at me. The only thing that would get him to marry me at all if he knew everything about me was the fact that it's arranged and technically we have to. That just meant I couldn't tell him right? Yea, my best bet was not telling him at all.

I couldn't do that either. I mean I was really starting to fall for him, even after I promised myself I wouldn't get close to any guy romantically again. But I knew I couldn't help it and if we were going to get married I had to tell him, didn't I? I sighed and looked back at Troy and he grinned at me seeing that I was looking. I bit my lip and turned back around. Yep, I definitely had to tell him…..I just didn't know how.

--

I laughed as I watched Tony dive off the cliff and into the 10 feet of water we were swimming in. I looked at Troy and he smiled at me.

"Hey, maybe I should try," he said to me.

I shook my head. "Troy I think there's a reason only the guides do it."

"C'mon," he said grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the water with him. "Cheer me on?"

"I don't think so," I said. "I will not be your personal cheerleader for a stupid stunt like that. You could get hurt."

"Oh," he said moving closer to me. "So Gabi's worried about my well being huh?"

"No, _Gabriella _is not," I said pushing him back and blushing slightly. "It's just what would your and my parents think if I let you do it and you were to get seriously injured."

He laughed at my lame excuse. "Gabs admit it, you actually care about me."

"Yea right," I scoffed, folding my arms across my chest. Truth is: I did care about Troy now that I had started to develop a crush on him, but I couldn't let him know that. "Do whatever you want Troy. I don't care."

He looked at me again, as if studying me and then he pulled my arm. "I want you to do it with me."

"Whoa, what?" I said pulling my arm out of his grasp. "No way, I'm not jumping off that into that."

"I promise it'll be fun and we won't get hurt. I'll protect you." He turned to Tony. "We can go right?"

"Sure, brother," Tony said laughing. "That is if you have the guts to."

"Gabriella please," Troy begged turning back to look at me. "I really wanna go and I want you to come with me."

"Troy, remember that trust issue," I reminded him. "I don't fully trust you yet."

"Then let me prove it to you with this," he begged sounding more desperate. "If you don't get hurt, you start to trust me more."

"And what happens if I do get hurt?" I exclaimed. You're just gonna take a risk with my life?"

"No, Gabi please," he looked me the eyes, giving me a pout.

I looked straight into his eyes and seeing how cute he looked when he did this I gave in. "Fine, Troy," I sighed. "But if I get hurt," I said stopping him before he could say anything. "I'm suing and I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Great, I won't hurt you then," he said laughing, grabbing my hand, and leading me up to the top of the cliff that Tony jumped off just minutes ago.

I looked down a prepared myself and I felt Troy's hands wrap around my waist, he picked me up and held on to me securely. Next thing I know I was diving in mid air to the water below and as we hit the water, I felt Troy's grip on me tighten. I came up a few seconds later and I saw Troy staring back at me.

"Hey," he said smiling at me.

"Hey," I replied, looking back at him.

"I didn't hurt you. Do you trust me now?" he said, grinning hopefully.

I smiled at him. "Well since I'm not dead right now: not entirely."

I watched his face fall into a frown. "Oh…"

"But it's a start I," I finished kissing his cheek and getting out of the water, leaving him swimming there, stunned.

Oh yea, there was no denying it now, but I was falling head over heels for Troy Alexander Bolton and I was definitely liking it. Us getting married was looking more and more likely everyday and I was now positive that everything was gonna be great. That one ugly little thing was still on my mind again and I knew that I had to tell Troy about my past very soon or else this relationship wasn't going to work at all. I was just hoping he would take it well.

**A/n: ok hope you liked it next update on anything will be on friday on saturday. well im off to six flags in literally 35 minutes so i need to go finish getting ready nd my dad is coming home(he works nights) so hes gonna question why im on my laptop at 626am so i better go toodles**


	6. Luau

Arranged Marriage

Chapter 6

I was lying across the bed reading a book by one of my favorite authors, Meg Cabot, when suddenly someone flopped down on the bed next to me. I screamed and tossed the book in the air in surprise and it landed on the floor and I saw Troy's face pop up next to mine.

"Hey," he said grinning extremely wide.

"Holy crap Troy," I yelled. "You scared the shit out of me, don't ever do that again."

"I'm sorry," Troy said rolling over on his back and turning his head to look at me. "So what's up?"

I glared at him. "Well, I was trying to read a book, before you interrupting me by scaring me half to death."

"I've got something better to do," he said still staring at me as I turned to grab my book off the floor.

"What," I asked putting my bookmark back in the book and standing up to but it back in my bag.

"My parents called a while ago saying there's supposed to be a Luau tonight," he answered sitting up and watching me as I gathered some of the clothes that had wondered onto the floor (his mostly). "So I wanna go, how about you?"

I shrugged my shoulder as I tossed his clothes onto the bed at him. "I guess."

"Cool," he said moving the clothes off his lap. "But we have to catch the bus ride at 4 because it's kinda far."

"Ok, whatever," I replied going into the bathroom to change. I came out a few minutes later and Troy was sitting on the bed watching TV. I walked to the dresser to grab my cell and fix up my hair real quick while adding some makeup.

"So what do you think," I asked Troy, twirling around real quick. I stopped realizing he was still staring at the TV. "Troy hello?"

"Huh, what," he glanced up at me real quick and his mouth opened to say something, but he didn't say anything, he just stared.

"Um, I'll take that as you do like it?"

"Wow," Troy said. "You look great."

I laughed. "It's just a tank top and a jean shorts. I only asked if I look ok for a luau," I stated kinda confused.

"You always look great," Troy said. "It's just that….that really looks nice on you."

I smiled. "Well, um thanks. You ready to go its like 3:45."

"Sure, c'mon," he stood up and open the door leading me out. We got out side and we started toward the place where the bus would be picking us up.

"So are our parents coming?" I asked as we walked down the sidewalk.

"Uh, no they said that we should go together," he answered and from where I was standing he looked a little nervous.

"You ok," I asked.

"Yea, I'm fine," Troy replied. "Why do you ask?"

I smiled. "Well I haven't really heard any smart ass comments from you all day."

"Ok well, you're ass looks really nice in those shorts," he said, smirking at me.

I immediately hit his shoulder. "You idiot."

"What?" he asked me smiling. "I mean you said you hadn't heard any."

"So," I said as we approached the stop. "Checking out my ass huh?"

"Hell yea," he replied. "I mean who wouldn't. I mean definitely in the body department you've got every girl I've ever known beaten."

I smiled. "Any girl would take that as rude and slap you, but I'm gonna be nice."

--

Troy and I were sitting at a table watching the dancers on stage in coconut bra's and grass skirts. Troy's eyes, I could see were practically bulging out of his head at seeing so many half naked women dancing in front of him.

"Enjoying the show?" I whispered in his ear as he turned to look at me.

"I am," he replied, smirking at me. "But I'd much rather enjoying it seeing you up there."

I giggled at his comment, thinking of it only as a 'guy thing'. "Whatever, so not gonna happen, so keep dreaming." I said stretching the word so.

"Aww, c'mon, why not," he asked, shooting me a million dollar smile.

I just laughed at him some more. "Never, Bolton. There is no way you are ever going to see me up there half-naked, doing a hula dance."

"Please," he said, putting on a puppy dog face.

"Nuh uh," I turned so I wasn't facing him. "Not gonna fall for that. No matter how many faces you pull or pleads you try, I'm not doing it."

--

"Troy," I exclaimed after he had gotten one of the show coordinators to agree with getting me on stage and had given me a coconut bra and grass skirt. "I'm not going up there.

"You have to," he said pulling me up. "He's already agreed and plus you got the outfit. Just do it for me."

"Fine," I grumbled, heading into the bathroom and coming out minutes later. "Ok, do I look ok," I asked as waiting Troy, whose back was turned to me.

He turned around and looked me up and down. I can literally say that his jay dropped about 5 feet. "You……I….WOW. You look beautiful."

"Thanks," I said, walking past him. "You still want me to get up there?"

"Definitely," he said. "No doubt about it."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I mumbled to myself making my way over to the stage.

This guy suddenly appeared in front of me. "So you're the young lady that wanted to try hula dancing, right?" he asked, checking something on his clip board.

"Um, yea," I answered felling extremely nervous. I was just starting to finally let myself fall for Troy Bolton and the things he could already get me to do.

"Good," he answered. "We'll fit you in now, just head over there and we'll have you on stage in a minute."

Before I knew it I was being pushed onstage and there were about 4 girls dancing beside me. The girl next to me just leaned over and whispered.

"Just follow our lead," she said as I started doing the exactly same thing her and the 3 other girls were doing. I looked out into the crowd and a certain blue eyes caught my attention and they were staring right at me. Even from my position on stage I could see the sparkle in Troy's eyes as he watched me. There was a smile on his face and he suddenly gave me thumbs up. God, I hope he knew what he did to me. He was the only guy that I ever did and most likely ever will do something like this for.

--

We got back to the hotel late and I immediately took as shower. When I came out, Troy was sitting on the edge of the bed. I walked over and sat on the bed and he smiled and got up.

"I'll just get out of your way," he said, heading to the bathroom. "Goodnight."

As soon as the bathroom door was closed, I lay back onto the pillow and didn't bother to turn the light out as I knew I was probably going to be up for a while. I thought about our living arrangements in the room. It was actually really selfish of me to make Troy sleep on the couch and I was feeling guilty for it. Maybe it's because I was falling for him or maybe it was because I felt sorry for him, but I really wanted to make it up to him for making him sleep on the couch.

Troy came out the bathroom and noticed I was still up. "Night, Gabriella," he said heading towards the door.

"Um, Troy," I called out, sitting up. "Wait, there's something I need to talk to you about."

He turned around and sat on the edge of the bed. "What's up?"

"Well," I started. "I feel bad for making you sleep on the couch and I don't know: if it's killing your back maybe you can sleep in the bed."

Troy smiled at me and shook his head. "Nah, its ok Gabi. I don't mind the couch."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Because it doesn't seem fair to you and plus I don't mind sharing."

"It'd be nice to sleep in an actually bed," Troy laughed. "But only if you're ok with it."

"I'm fine," I said, reaching over and pulling the covers back slightly and patting the spot next to me. "C'mon, before I change my mind."

Troy laughed and crawled into the bed next to me. "Sweet dreams, Gabriella."

I turned off the light on the night stand beside me. "Not too sweet Troy," I answered snuggling up on my side.

--

About a half hour later, I shifted in the bed, not being able to sleep. I felt Troy move beside me and I knew he wasn't sleep either. "Troy, are you up."

"Yea," he answered, moving again. "Are you."

I turned to where I could see the outline of his figure. "What do you think?"

"Ok, stupid question," he said chuckling.

"Very stupid," I agreed.

I felt his presence closer to me and the light on the nightstand came on. He pulled his hand back from the lamp and laid back down, looking at me.

"So," he said smiling. "Hey."

"Hey," I giggled.

"I guess we're gonna talk since we can't sleep huh?" he asked, staring at me.

"Yea, I guess," I said looking back at him. "Stop staring at me, please."

"Why," he asked.

I sighed and shook my head. "It makes me feel self conscious to have people looking at me."

"Well," he said. "Get used to it because I can't help it."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Well, can you try to help yourself."

"I can't," he said, smirking at me. "It's just you're beautiful. Who can help but to stare."

I turned my head as I felt my cheeks turning red. "Please don't make me blush."

"I like it when you blush," Troy whispered, gently moving my chin so that I was looking him in the eye. I smiled a little and that was when Troy leaned in and planted a soft kiss on my lips. And instead of pulling back like he probably thought I was going to do, I kissed back, both of us lying there, lost in a passionate kiss.

**A/n: YES FINALLY i finally got it out so ya i mean i worked hard may have been boring but i am extremely happy with the ending...so they kissed YAY anyway wat's gonna hap next will they be a couple(well DUH) but will gabi's secret get in the way hmm?? nd i promise that her side nd secret will be revealed very soon so i'm gonna work on LHIR b/c i really shudn't have started CHBW yet but itz way too much to handle so imma work on LHIR nd AM nd wen LHIR is done ill focus on AM nd CHBW but for now itz just my first 2 stories oo i saw the mummy 3 today it was good but i cant wait for sisterhood of the traveling pants 2 nd...wait for it HSM3 omg october jus cant come faster...wait YES IT CAN lol ok bac with stuff might not post tomorrow b/c i will have company so idk we'll see how that's goes ok enuff with long author's notes BYE mwuah love u guys REVIEW plz nd ty**


	7. Falling For Him

Arranged Marriage

Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning and instantly remembered what happened before I fell asleep last night. I sat up a turned, expecting to see Troy lying there, but he was gone. I walked out the bedroom and found out that he wasn't in the hotel room at all. I walked back and sat on the bed and recalled the events of last night.

"_I like it when you blush," Troy whispered, gently moving my chin so that I was looking him in the eye. I smiled a little and that was when Troy leaned in and planted a soft kiss on my lips. And instead of pulling back like he probably thought I was going to do, I kissed back, both of us lying there, lost in a passionate kiss._

_I pulled back for air a few minutes later and looked into Troy's piercing blue eyes, which were staring back at me. I was a little shocked at what had just happened. It was such a whirlwind. It was shocking at how out of nowhere he just kissed me and I surprisingly kissed back. I think that caught him off guard._

_He gave me a small smile. "Uh, well that was nice."_

_I looked at him and gave a sincere smile. "Yea, it was."_

"_What does this mean," he asked me. "I mean something has to be going on between two people if they're gonna kiss."_

_I thought about this for a second. "I'm not ready for 'us' yet," I told him. "But I like kissing you."_

"_Me too," he said, leaning over and connecting our lips again._

We made out for half of the night before we both got tired. I course I knew Troy was a great guy and I really liked him. There were lots of things about him that set him apart from other guys and that's exactly what I was looking for: someone not like the rest.

I occurred to me that I couldn't tell Troy about Trevor. If I did then the rumors would start all over again and I'm sure Troy would hate me and think of me as a slut.

I was still in deep thought about Troy that I didn't notice him come in the room until he sat next to me on the bed. "Thinking about me?" he asked.

I jumped slightly and looked over at him. "Why would I be thinking about you?" I asked.

"Because….it's me. Who wouldn't be thinking about me?" He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

I smirked at him. "I wouldn't." I got up from the bed and walked over to answer the hotel phone as it started ringing. "Hello," I answered.

"Hey sweetie," I heard my mom's voice come into the phone. "You know what time we need to meet at the airport, right?"

"Yes mom, you told me a million times," I said, hearing Troy laugh from behind me.

"Ok, Ok. I'm just making sure, so you and Troy get your stuff and get down here on time."

"We will mom," I said, playing with the phone cord. "Don't worry we'll be on time."

"Ok," she finally said, giving up. "Love you."

"Love you too, mom." I hung up and turned to see Troy standing there chuckling.

"So she called to check up on us so we'll be on time?" he asked me, moving closer.

"Yea, my mom," I replied, staring back at Troy. I knew he was coming closer to me for one reason and one reason only. To tell the truth, I had no problem with being in a relationship with Troy. It was just me.

I know a lot of people use that line. 'It's not you, it's me', but this time it actually was me. My life is not anything Troy would expect. I had tons of lies and secrets plus quite a few skeletons in my closet. This was an exact reason why I never let myself get close to any other guy after Jake. Of course I wanted to get close to Troy, but I always found myself thinking about him finding out about everything from my past. I had to worry about him and how he would take everything. The things I keep to myself and my family over the years could create a problem for Troy. I didn't want him being dragged down with me on all the secrets and lies, so I knew I had to keep him away by all means. By the way my feelings were developing for him; I didn't know how much longer I could keep it up.

After a few minutes, I realized me and Troy were standing there, staring at each other in silence. I broke it and went to take a shower, still having my dilemma on my mind.

--

"Home Sweet Home," I said, plopping down in the huge couch in my living room.

My mom laughed at my actions. "Happy to be home mija?"

"Of course," I replied, sitting up and moving over to make room for her. "I mean, as much as I love Hawaii, I really missed being in Albuquerque."

"Well I know what you mean," my mom, said taking a seat next to me on the couch as my dad walked in a rushed up the stairs to my parents room to watch some game that was coming on.

I laughed watching him hurry up the stairs, but then I thought about that thing with Troy again and it seemed like the perfect time to ask my mom. "Mom, can I ask you a serious question?" I asked, turning to her.

"Sure honey, what's up?"

"It's about Trevor," I said, shyly. "And Troy. I'm starting to have feelings for Troy and with the marriage and everything…..I just don't know if I should tell him about that."

Sophia Montez smiled at her daughter's words. "Feelings for Troy, huh?"

I sighed. "Mom that's not the point here. I mean should I tell him about Trevor."

My mom shrugged. "Sweetheart, that's all on you. I mean if you two plan on getting married, which you are whether you like it or not, then I think it would be right for him to know about your past, but if you don't feel comfortable telling him, don't."

I sat in thought for a second before my mother spoke again. "Although, I'm going to tell you know, not telling him now could be bad if you guys really start to connect and he finds out that you didn't tell him now."

"Ugh," I said, resting my face in my hands. "You know what? I need another opinion, I'm gonna call Tay and Shar over."

"Ok," I heard my mom say as I headed up the stairs to my room.

--

"Ok, you said it was an emergency," Sharpay said, entering my room 15 minutes later, with Taylor standing directly behind her.

"It is," I replied, standing up. "I'm in love with Troy."

Taylor looked at me kinda blank.

"Troy as in Troy Bolton Troy?" Sharpay asked me.

"Yea, Troy Bolton."

"Umm," Taylor said, coming to and finding something to say. "I strictly remember you saying before you left that you hated him. Now 2 weeks later you're in love?"

"Well," I started, trying to think. "I don't know. I guess I just realized that he's not such a bad guy. I mean I had to share a room with him anyway….."

"Whoa, whoa whoa," Sharpay cut me off. "You had to share a hotel room with him? Why didn't you tell us when we called you 3 days after you got there?"

"I don't know. Slipped my mind?" I asked as more of a question than a statement.

"How did sharing a room with 'The Troy Bolton' slip your mind?" she asked again.

"I don't know," I repeated. "But maybe…..maybe I slept in the same bed with him the last night there," I mumbled.

"WHAT!?" Sharpay and Taylor exclaimed, staring at me, mouths wide open in shock as if I had just told them I was a lesbian (which I'm not of course).

"We shared a bed," I said again, shrugging as if it was no big deal to me, but trust me it was.

"You guys didn't….." Taylor trailed off.

"No!" I said quickly, not wanting to talk about sex and Troy in the same convo. "We kinda kissed though."

"You kissed?" Sharpay asked, still in shock.

"OMG," Taylor said. "How many times?"

"Well," I said, getting a little nervous and feeling my cheeks go red a little. "It was more than twice….in the same night. Actually it was kinda like a make out session in the bed….."

"You made out with him in a bed??" Sharpay squealed. "GOSH, Gabi. You're like a little bad girl. What happened to you? Now you're making out with guys you say you hate in a hotel bed in a room that you're sharing."

"I don't know what happened," I answered honestly. "It's like suddenly I'm falling head over heels for him and I can't control it."

Taylor looked at me speechless and I could tell Sharpay was still trying to take it all in because for once she was really quiet.

"So the emergency is you falling for Troy?" Taylor asked me a few seconds later.

"Well…." I started. "That and the fact that I don't wanna tell him about Trev. He'll hate me and think I'm a slut."

Sharpay stopped at looked me directly in the eyes. "Gabriella Marie Montez, you are not a slut," she said firmly. "You have no reason to be one or to think you are one."

"Yea," Taylor cut in. "You made a mistake with Trevor but it was a good kind of mistake. Plus everyone is entitled to make mistakes. Jake was never worth your time anyway."

"Tay's right," Sharpay said. "We love you no matter what ad if Troy can't take it or handle the fact that you made a mistake like everyone does, then he doesn't deserve you."

They were absolutely right. If Troy couldn't accept Trevor then he didn't deserve my attention, my tears, or my respect. I just really hoped he would accept everything I had to say when I finally tell him. I could only hope.

**A/n: ok I know I've been mentioning a lot about this 'Trevor' person but yea he will be revealed in a future chapter but I'm not quite sure which one yet. Prob btwn the next 2 chapters or maybe 3 or 4…..tehe u'll have to find out later wen u read. But REVIEW nd if u think u kno who Trevor is tell me. I might PM the person who gets it right nd u will get a shout out in the next chappy and possibly a HSM pencil (tehe yep I jus got them for school) remember this is jus a guess so guess but idk I think itz pretty clear (kinda) who Trev but idk if u think u kno REVIEW it thx for reading next chapter out as soon as possible. sorry it took so long too. I wrote this chapter while on vacay and we went to myrtle beach after flying into Charleston South Carolina nd the hotel connection at myrtle beach didn't work b/c of storm Fay (which if u don't know, was in Florida but made it rain nd storm in the Carolinas) yea enuff with my story jus REVIEW **


	8. Isabella & Trevor

Arranged Marriage

Chapter 8

I was lying on the couch a few days later eating ice cream in my Pj's. I usually did this when I had a lot on my mind. My mind kept wondering back to Troy and how I would tell him about my past.

Luckily, my parents had to head back to work today or else I would hear my mom's mouth all day telling me to get off my lazy butt and stop mopping around the house. I rolled my eyes at this thought at turned my attention back to SpongeBob.

A few minutes later, I heard the doorbell ring. My eyes scanned the clock. 10:48. Who came to someone's house and rang their doorbell at 10:48 in the morning.

I dumped the carton of ice cream on the table and removed the blanket from my legs, getting up in my shorts nd tank to answer the door. I opened the door annoyed, wondering who was behind it. As the door swung open I stopped and stared at the girl standing behind it.

"Isabella?" I asked, staring at my sister. Isabella Montez was the last person I expected to see standing on our door step at 10:48 am.

"Gabriella!" She stepped inside the house and pulled me into a tight hug. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister, but I hadn't seen her in 2 years so it was just the shock of it all. I would speak to her on the phone but for her to just pop up without notice kinda caught me off guard.

"Hey, Bella." I said using her nickname we came up with when we were younger.

She smiled at me. "Good to see you Ella." It was our little thing. She would call me Ella and I would call her Bella.

"So guess who I brought with me?" I watched as she turned behind her and pushed a stroller into the foyer. I smiled as I saw the 2 year-old boy sitting in the stroller sleeping. I looked up at her and she smiled at me again. "I thought you might wanna see him."

I laughed as I thought about that. "What? So you came all the way here to Albuquerque from New York just so I could see him?"

"No, I mean I missed you," she said, hugging me again.

"I missed you too."

"Plus I missed mom and dad, too." Isabella said, pulling the boy out of the stroller and resting him on the couch next to where we had situated ourselves. "Things have gotten really busy and they kinda reminded me that I haven't visited since we moved out there."

I looked over to the small toddler with curly brown hair, lying behind my sister. She always did that with him, she told me. Apparently, he had a tendency to roll in his sleep.

Isabella had filled me in about him over the phone all the time. I felt like I had missed so much of his life. I mean it was the first time I had seen him since he was born. I felt so pathetic. I was on the verge of tears staring at him and I suddenly felt two arms around me.

"Ella, don't cry. Don't worry, you're wonderful to him and he loves you just like you love him."

"I know," I cried into her shoulder, feeling vulnerable. "But I feel horrible. This is the first time I've seen him since he was born and I feel horrible for what I did to him."

"Ella, stop," Isabella said, grabbing my shoulders and looking me in the eye. "You did what you felt was best. It was no one's decision but yours and I was glad to help you."

I wiped my tears and hugged my sister again. "I'm sorry for breaking down on you; it's just seeing him again made me tear up."

"Don't worry," she told me, picking up the still sleeping 2 year old. "I'm gonna go put him down."

"You can use my room," I called after her and she nodded as she walked up the stairs to my room.

I sighed lying back on the couch. This was a lot to take in. I wondered if I could handle all this. With my sister back in town with her small guest, it was gonna be even harder for me to not tell Troy the truth.

The doorbell rang again and I pushed myself up off the couch and opened the door to see none other than the blue eyed boy standing there smiling with flowers.

"Um, hi?" I said, as more of a question than a statement. I had no idea why Troy was here at my house at….I snuck another look at the clock….11:17.

"Hey," he said. "These are for you." He handed me the flowers and I invited him in, leading him in the living room as I followed and stuck the flowers in a nearby empty vase.

"Thanks," I replied sitting on the couch, while moving some stuff out of the way. "But what are they for?"

Troy laughed at my confused face and I glared at him. "You deserve them."

I looked at him curiously, knowing there was more to this than he was saying. "That's all?" I asked.

"No," he said smiling at me. "Well your mom was talking to my mom and your mom said that you were feeling down these days, so my mom was wondering if I could cheer you up, so I said I'd be happy to."

I laughed at him. "So basically you brought me flowers because your mom told you to?"

"Well, not exactly" he said, flashing me that killer smile of his. "She wanted me to make you happy but I thought of the flowers."

"So you would have never come over here if it weren't for your mom though?"

His smile dropped and he looked at me with that cute confused face of his. "Well, umm" he said, scratching the back of his neck which showed that he was getting nervous.

"I'm just kidding" I said laughing at his expression as his face showed relief.

"Oh," was all he said as I continued to laugh.

He looked at me laughing on the couch. "You think this is funny Montez?"

I nodded while trying to control my laughter. "It's hilarious."

Seconds later I felt two strong arms pick me up and twirl me around. I laughed more as he carried me up the stairs to my room. "Troy stop put me down."

"Never," he said resting us on my bed and starting to tickle me.

"T...troy!" I screamed.

"Yes, Ms. Montez," I heard his reply come as if it were nothing.

"S…t...stop, please."

"Why?" I heard him ask as his hands worked to tickle me harder.

"B...becau…cause im….sorry," I said trying to talk and breathe at the same time.

"I'm sorry," Troy replied, leaning in closer so that my mouth was near his ear. "I didn't hear you. Say it again."

"I'm…sor...sorry for mak…making fun….of you."

"Come again," I heard Troy say as I closed my eyes and tried to focus on breathing. I suddenly got an idea.

I opened my eyes to see that Troy's ear was still close to my mouth, so I moved forward and bit down on his ear softly.

I felt him jerk away from the sudden movement. "Oww! Shit Gabriella."

I moved myself from his grip before he could think about tickling me again and stuck my tongue out at him. "Don't be such a baby; I didn't bit you that hard."

"It still stung," he complained, rubbing his ear.

"Aww poor baby," I cooed. "Want me to kiss it?"

Troy nodded with that pout of his face and I giggled before leaning in a planting a soft kiss on his ear.

"Better?" I asked.

Troy gave me a cheeky smile as he spoke. "I'd feel much better if I got a kiss on the lips."

I gave him a look of sympathy. "Aww too bad, bub." I patted his head as he pouted again.

I heard a throat clear and I looked to the door, where Isabella was standing looking at us with an amused smile on her face.

"Oh hey Bella," I said, wondering how long she had been standing there.

"You know," she said, unfolding her arms as she walked toward us. "To anyone who was standing outside that door that whole conversation would have sounded very wrong. Someone else could have misunderstood what you two were doing in here."

I glared at her telling her to shut up. "Um Troy this is my sister Isabella Montez, Bella this is Troy Bolton, you know the arranged marriage I told you about."

"Right," She said, nodding her head and then shaking Troy's hand. "So you're the lucky bastard that get s to marry my sister."

"Bella!" I squealed. "Um where's Trevor? I thought you were gonna put him in my room."

"I decided to put him in the guestroom instead since that's where we'll be staying anyway."

"Oh, ok."

"Im gonna go get some food and leave you two to finish whatever you were doing before," She said leaving the room with a smirk on her face.

"Bella!" I shrieked again in embarrassment. I turned to see Troy laughing and I hit him.

"Oww, jeez," he said, rubbing his arm. "I'll never get on your bad side. So who's Trevor?"

"Um, he's Bella's son," I lied. "He's two."

"Oh cool," he smiled. "I can't wait to get to know him and your sister. I think I'm gonna join Isabella with the food thing." He smiled again and left me in my room.

"Yea," I said to myself sarcastically. "Can't wait."

--

I was sitting on the couch later that evening, watching Trevor and Troy interact. It was amazing how well he took to Troy, considering he was a total stranger to him. I looked over to my parents, who were in the kitchen, talking to Isabella about her sudden pop up out of nowhere and watching the interaction between the two at the same time.

I snapped out of it when I say Trevor walking over to me. He smiled and then held out his arms, indicating he wanted me to pick him up. I looked at him and then up at Troy, who was smiling at me and bit my lip.

Trevor was looking up at me expectantly and I could feel as if I was going to break out in tears any minute now. I stood up from the couch excusing myself and running to the bathroom as I felt the first few tears spilling out, down my face.

In the living room

Troy looked confused as Gabriella ran out the room. Was she crying? Isabella came over and picked up Trevor who was crying from being neglected by his auntie and wanted to be held.

Mr. and Mrs. Montez looked after their daughter in sympathy as Troy got up.

"I'm gonna go check on her," he said, starting out the room.

"Are you sure Troy?" Maria asked, looking over the young boy as she drank her tea.

"Yea it's fine. I wanna make sure she's ok."

With Gabriella

I slammed the bathroom door closed and sat on the side of the tub, crying again. Why couldn't I just come clean and say it. What was I gonna do? Go crying every time things got close?

I couldn't stand there and lie anymore, especially not to Troy. He needs to know the truth.

"Gabriella," I heard Troy's voice outside the door and then a knock. I guess now was that time to tell him. "Brie open the door."

I opened the door slowly and Troy looked at me. "Gabriella what's wrong?"

"I'm a horrible mother Troy," I said as he pulled me into a hug and closed the bathroom door behind him so we were in there alone.

"What do you mean? You're not horrible Gabi." He looked at me and I couldn't look into face and I knew I couldn't sit there and lie to him anymore

"Yes I am. I'm a bad mom," I cried into his shoulder.

"Bad mom?" Troy pulled me away so he could look at my face. "What do you mean horrible mom Gabriella. You're not a mom."

I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "Yes I am, Troy." I looked at his confused face again before I let out my next line. "I'm Trevor's mom. He's not Isabella's son, he's mine."

**A/N:ooo so the myster is revealed haha trevor is gabi's son chapter was kinda obvious but for getting it right hsmfan91 & BabyVLover14 will recieve virtual cookies that i will send by email later :) lucky reviewers! as for the rest of u ty for trying nd omg ty for all ur AHH--MAZING reviews i really loved reading them and hey u may not get cookie but wen u review i update it puts a smile on my face nd gives me motivation so REVIEW it also makes me update faster(oooo betcha really wanna review now huh mwahahahaha) hope u enjoyed this chapter guys thx alot**


	9. The WHOLE Story

Arranged Marriage

Chapter 9

Troy stared in horror at Gabriella. Did she just say that Trevor was her son? It couldn't be possible, could it?

Gabriella's POV

I knew as soon as I had said it that I made a huge mistake. Troy stared at me and a million things ran through my head at the same time. He hated me now, he thought I was a slut and he hated me.

I watched his expression before he finally said something.

"What?" Troy stared at me some more as I tried to find the words to say.

"He's mine," I whispered quietly. "I'm sorry."

Troy looked in disbelief. "How is that possible," he asked, as I prepared myself to tell the entire story.

"Jake," I said, quietly and as soon as it came out of my mouth I knew Troy understood what I meant. He nodded as I sat down on the side of the tub. I didn't believe we were having this conversation in the bathroom but sure enough it was happening. "You probably really think I'm a slut now don't you?"

"No, Gabriella," Troy rushed over to my side. "I don't think that. I'm just shocked. Why didn't you tell me?"

I turned to look him in the face, noticing his eyes were a soft blue now. "I wanted to, I even asked for advice. I just had a fear that you would hate me and call me a slut, but everyone convinced me it wouldn't happen. And today when Isabella showed up with him, I figured now would be a good as a time than ever."

"Gabriella, look," Troy sighed. "I could never ever hate you. I've only really gotten to know you over the past two months, but I really care about you. I might even love you."

I stared at Troy in shock after the last words he said to me. Was I hearing things or did he just tell me he felt the same way I had been feeling over the past month. He loved me? Before I could reply to this, he continued.

"Trust me you're not a slut, and I don't care if you have Trevor, that's not gonna change my feelings for you, Gabi."

I continued to stare at Troy in shock. All this time I was worried about him hating me and here he was telling me he didn't care if I had a kid. I mean could this guy be anymore perfect.

"Maybe I should tell you the whole story, so you can understand this better," I suggested.

Troy nodded and let out a laugh. "Uh, yea that would help."

"Right, so um two, well almost three years ago…." I started.

_Flashback_

_I was 15 years old, standing in my sister's bathroom, not believing the words coming out of the 18 year olds mouth._

"_Ella, you're pregnant."_

_My heart literally stopped as I stared at Isabella, wondering if she was yanking my chain._

"_No," I said. "That's not possible, Bella. Please if this is a joke, stop it."_

"_El, I'm not playing with you," she said stepping closer and showing me the pregnancy test in her hand, which I had taken no more than 5 minutes ago. "Take a look, it says positive."_

_I looked down and sure enough the test had 2 lines on it, which according to the box, meant I was pregnant. "Oh, this can't be happening."_

_I sat down on the side on the tub and put my head in my hands and cried. Not caring that my sister was in the room and that I was basically having a mental breakdown in front of her. Soon enough she came over to me and her arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer and letting me cry into her shoulder._

"_It's Jake's isn't it?" Isabella asked, as I looked up at her and quietly nodded. "Since when were you two having sex?"_

"_It happened once," I sobbed. "I didn't even want to, but Jake kept telling me that it was gonna feel good. He's was wrong, it hurt so much and he didn't even care that it hurt me."_

_Even thought I couldn't see her face, since my head was in my hands again, I knew she was giving me a sympathy look. "You don't need him Gabs, don't worry."_

"_Mom and Dad are gonna kill me," I said, as I got up started pacing as Is sat and watched me._

"_They're not gonna kill you while your preggerz, they're just gonna freak out and possibly ground you until you're 30."_

_I stopped and turned to glare at her. "Thanks, that helps a lot."_

"_Sorry," Isabella said, turning away from me._

"_It's ok, I'm just…." I trailed off but Bella finished my sentence for me._

"_You're pregnant and don't know what to do. I understand, El, but you gotta tell them soon."_

_I nodded. "I know, I just, I need to tell Jake first."_

_End Flashback (for now)_

"So that's exactly what I did," I said to Troy, who was still sitting listening to everything I was saying intently."

_New Flashback_

_I walked up to Jake's locker the following day at school._

"_Hey," I said and he turned to me._

"_Babe, I didn't see you all weekend, what's up?"_

_I looked down and played with my fingers nervously. "Umm there's something I need to tell you."_

"_Ok, sure, maybe when can try your second time after school and you can tell me then," he said winking at me and then turning to walk away._

_That night, I came over around 6 and Jake was in his room reading a sports magazine. "Um, hey Jake."_

"_Finally," he got up and grabbed my hand, pulling me over to his bed after locking his door. He started kissing me neck as I continued playing with my hands and wondering what to say._

"_Hmm, you look so hot today, babe."_

"_Jake we need to talk," I said, ignoring his comment and putting my hands on his chest to push him back and make him look at me._

"_Can't we talk after," he mumbled going back to his job at my neck._

"_No," I replied pushing him away again. "This is important. We need to talk now."_

_He sighed and pulled away. "What's wrong?"_

_I swallowed. "Remember a few weeks ago, when you ah, deflowered me."_

"_Yea and?"_

"_Well, uh, I wasn't feeling too well, and Isabella went to get me a pregnancy test and it turned up positive."_

_Jake looked at me in disbelief and shook his head. "No, why are you telling me? It's probably not even mine anyway."_

_This caused me to get angry. "What do you mean it's not yours? Jake you were my first, you took my virginity, I had sex with you remember."_

_He shook his head again and back up away from me. "No, Gabriella I don't know who you've been sleeping with but that's not my kid."_

_At this point, tears started flowing. Here was the guy I loved practically blaming me for getting pregnant. "What are you saying?"_

"_You're a slut," Jake said. "You slept with me then claimed to be pregnant with my baby. You probably planned this. You know what, it's over you should stay away from me."_

_End Flashback_

"I was kinda heartbroken, but I got over it because I realized he wasn't worth my time." I told Troy as I looked at his shocked face.

"I …don't know what to say to that," he said and I nodded, looking down.

"Except that he's a jerk, Gabi," he finished and I looked up at him. "I honestly don't know why I was even friends with him."

"Well, he was a senior, you were a freshman. It was cool for you to hang out with him, so you did."

"Gabriella…."

"There's more," I said to him. "My parents. When I told them, my dad freaked out about the thought of his little girl having a baby and he basically wanted to kill Jake for what he did to me."

"I would too," Troy said which made me smile a little.

"My mom spent days going over it with me trying to figure out what we would do. They were cooler than I thought they would be about it but it was a secret from everyone else for 2 years. Well everyone but the girls and Jake."

"He never did speak to me after that. Then he told the whole school I was a slut, so everyone assumed that the whole year I wasn't here was because of the rumor spreading, but he never said anything about the pregnancy. He doesn't even know if I kept him. Then when I had Trevor, Isabella offered to take him with her to New York where she was going to college and the plan was to pretend that Trevor is hers but it's just way too hard now." I felt some tears spill from my eyes and Troy must have noticed them, because he pulled me into his arms and started stroking my hair.

"It's all my fault, just like Jake said…."

Troy cut me off. "Jake's an ass, Gabriella. First of all, he missed out on a wonderful girl that anyone would be lucky to have and he gave up you and Trevor. He didn't care but I do."

I nodded into Troy's shirt which was getting wetter by the second from my rapid tears. "Thanks, Troy, it really means a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me," he said, kissing the top of my head.

"Troy?" I said a few moments later.

"Yea, Brie?"

"Did you mean what you said before?" I asked, looking up at him.

He looked down at me confused. "What part?"

"The part when you said, you might love me?" I asked, shyly.

Troy sighed and rested his head on top of mine. "That…that kinda slipped out."

"Oh," I said, disappointed. Maybe the whole pregnancy thing with Trevor had changed his mind. I knew I shouldn't have told him.

As if he was reading my thoughts Troy added. "No, god Brie, I didn't mean it like that. I actually do love you and nothing about Trevor or your past will change that, it's just that I kinda said that and I didn't mean to, at least not yet."

I smiled up at Troy, giggling at his rambling. "Troy," I said, trying to get his attention, but he kept talking. "Troy!"

He looked down at me. "I love you, too Troy."

**A/N: ok i didn't like the chapter but it had a pretty cute ending. i left a cliffy last chapter and you had to wait a week for this(or was it two) so i was determined not to leave one this time or i hope that wasn't a cliffy anyway next chapter on the agenda is LHIR. might take a while but at the lastest i'll post it Sunday b/c with skool bac itz busy and then on the weekends i'm trying to fit in my friends nd my family plan things without my consent so yea which reminds me im heading to jersey 2moro with my mom. i will take my laptop but im not sure how much i will get done, my family cant be nosey, but thatz y i love em :D so i'll start that next chapter now and for any of u who read LHIR i can honestly tell u there r like 7 chapters(at the least) left but NO troy and gabi will not have an immediate get bac together the break-up will last quite a few chapters(if they get bac together at all) haha yall kno i wudnt do that but i can be evil**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAH REVIEW PLZ ;)**


	10. The Truth

Arranged Marriage

Chapter 10

Troy smiled at me and I heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Are you two coming out of there anytime soon," came Isabella's voice.

I pulled Troy's hand and led him out the bathroom and Isabella was standing there, looking at us, smiling.

"What?" I asked her, confused.

"You guys are so cute," she gushed. "I'm a really excited for the wedding."

I watched as she ran away and I shook my head. Here she was 20 years old and my sister still acts like a 5 year old.

Together we walked downstairs and my parents looked up when we walked in. "Gabriella," my mom started, but I didn't let her finish.

"Before you ask mom, yes I'm ok. I told Troy about Trevor." I watched my mom's eyes go wide with shock.

"You did?" she asked.

"Yea," Troy answered for me, not letting go of my hand. "And I'm fine with it because I'm in love with your daughter and nothings gonna change that."

I smiled at this. As it turns out, Troy and I have had feelings for each other for a few years and it was basically covered up by hate or what we thought was hate. It looked as if these past two months that we got to know each other better had sealed the deal.

I was happy. I mean I accused Troy for two years of something I wasn't even sure he did and now I know for sure. It felt good to know the truth and get out the truth. I had someone that made me happy and best of all everything that happened with Jake that left me with Trevor didn't matter to him.

Troy was obviously not like other guys. Any other guy would have fled when I confessed that I had a kid, but Troy stayed. I wasn't sure if it was because he has to because of the marriage thing or if he really doesn't care, but I had a pretty good idea from the sincere look in his eyes when he told me, that it was the latter.

I took Troy's hand and led him upstairs, leaving my parents downstairs in shock. I knew that they never thought I would be comfortable enough to tell anyone about my situation but they were wrong.

I walked to the guest room in which Bella had put Trevor. I opened the door slightly and poked my head in. After noticing that my son was still sleeping I slowly closed the door, but I heard a tiny voice cry out. "Mommy!"

I looked at Troy and he nodded at me. We walked into the guest room, Troy staying behind me as I went to pick up Trevor. "Mommy?" he asked. I assumed this was because he was so used to Isabella. It hurt me a little to know that I would never be known as mommy to him, but it was ok.

"Mommy's downstairs," I said to him and he struggled in my arms. He stopped and I realized he had noticed Troy standing there.

"Trevor this is Troy," I spoke softly to him. "Can you say hi to Troy?" I asked him.

He shook his head no and then rested it on my shoulder, putting his thumb in his mouth.

I heard Troy laugh. "He looks just like you," he said and I nodded grateful that Trevor didn't really show any signs of looking like Jake at all.

"C'mon," I said to Trevor. "Are you hungry?"

He nodded his head, not taking his thumb out of his mouth and I headed back down the stairs again.

"I'll be right there," I heard Troy say from behind me.

As I reached the kitchen, Isabella was there, heating up some chicken nuggets in the microwave. She saw me walk in with Trevor and smiled.

"I was just about to wake him up."

"Mommy," Trevor called again, taking his thumb out of his mouth and holding his arms out for Bella.

I felt tears wanting to let themselves out, but I was determined not to. I couldn't cry because my son had grown up with my sister as his mom other than me. It was a hard decision but we made it that way because I wanted what was best for him.

I was started to wonder what would have happened if I had taken care of my own son for the past two years. I watched Isabella sit him in the highchair she had packed and thought about what was next for me. I mean I was graduating High School this summer and I started to get the idea that maybe I could take care of him now.

I excused myself and wonder back upstairs, wondering where Troy was. I found him in my room, looking at some pictures on my dresser of Isabella and I taken all from about a year to 6 months before I got pregnant.

"Hey," I spoke which caused him to turn.

"Oh hey," he said walking over to me. "So what happened?"

"Bella's feeding him," I replied, trying not to let my sadness show.

"Must be hard," Troy said and I knew that he saw past it all.

"It is," I sat on my bed and Troy sat next to me, pulling me into a hug.

"He'll always be yours though," he whispered into my ear.

"Troy, what would you say if I told you I wanted Trevor as my own. I mean he is mine but I wanna talk to my parents about letting me have him and take care of him myself."

"I'd say," he paused and I looked up at him. "I'd say go for it." He kissed my forehead.

I smiled. "Thank you. You've been really great with all of this Troy. I want to thank you for understanding."

Troy smiled back at me. "Of course."

"I also want to say sorry," I continued. "I kept accusing you of spreading that rumor and I knew the whole time it wasn't you. I guess I just needed someone to blame. And the whole time, you just stood there and took it so I'm so sorry for that."

I watched Troy's face scrunch up a little. "Gabriella?"

"Yea?"

"Are we being honest here?" he asked.

I looked at him confused. "Yea I guess. Why, what's up?"

He took at deep breath and looked away from me. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked. I was starting to wonder what was up with him.

"I, um," he stopped and looked over at me. "I wasn't entirely honest when I told you I didn't have anything to do with the rumor."

I started to get an idea of what he was talking about. "What do you mean you weren't entirely honest? Either you're telling the truth or your lying."

"I lied to you," he said, letting my go. "I did help spread the rumor."

At that point I went into total shock. Did I hear him correctly?

"Wait, what? You mean all that time you kept defending yourself and I was right?"

"No Gabriella, that's not how I meant it..."

"Then how did you mean it Troy?"

"Well," he started. "I was angry. I mean I liked you and you went for Jake and then Jake started saying something about how you had sex with him and then you broke up with him. He said you told him that you only wanted sex and I thought I could use that as payback so Jake and I told everyone that you were a slut."

I felt myself getting angry and hot tears were already rolling down my cheeks. "And you believed him?"

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" I asked. "SORRY TROY? You lied to me. You told the whole school I was a slut."

"I didn't mean to, I was just mad."

"And that gives you a reason? Troy it was humiliating. Do you know how it feels to have people just walk up and call me a slut."

Troy went to grab me and calm me down. "Brie, look I liked you and I…."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it."

"Gabriella," he tried again but I wasn't hearing it.

"Stop ok Troy, you tried to make me believe you but no." I left my room and headed downstairs with Troy following behind me.

I got to the door and opened it, standing there and looking at Troy.

"Gabriella just hear me out please," he said and I just stood there.

"Get out," I said, still holding the door open. I knew that Isabella and my parents could see and hear what was going on from the kitchen and I hoped that they didn't ask any questions later.

"Gabriella."

"You spread that rumor Troy and you lied about it. Now you have to face the fact that I was hurt by it and I don't ever wanna see your face again. Oh and if I ever told you that I wanted to get married to you, I don't. Goodbye," I said as he stepped onto the porch and I slammed the door in his face.

I ignored the looks from my parents and sister and headed straight to my room. Nothing mattered anymore. My life was a mess.

**A/N: i kno it took a while but i've been holding this all week untill i cud get sum comp time so there it was REVIEW itz right there under this writing itz like blueish purpleish for me CLICK IT yesssss**


	11. My Son, My Resonsiblity

Arranged Marriage

Chapter 11

A few days later, I sat on the edge of my bed at 7:30am. I was thinking and thinking hard.

Today school starts up again. Spring break is over which means it was gonna be harder to avoid Troy. It was easier not answering his phone calls, ignoring his texts and IMs, deleting his emails, and not bothering to answer the door every time he rang the bell.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Trevor toddled into the room. "Aunwie?"

I smiled up at him. I hadn't yet to go through with my plan with Isabella to get him to know his real mother but I would soon. "Hey, little man," I said as he walked over to me and I picked him up, setting him on my thigh.

"You going to scwool?" he asked in that small voice of his. I nodded and he smiled. "Me come too."

"Sorry bud," I said ruffling his hair. "But you can ride with mommy when she takes me."

I watched him nod, smiling and then stick his thumb in his mouth. I carried him downstairs where Bella was sitting on the couch watching TV.

She turned and when she saw us, she stood up. "Ready?"

"Yep and Trev is gonna ride with us right," I asked him and he nodding not taking his thumb out his mouth.

Isabella smiled. "Then let's go."

--

On the ride, I stared out the window but mostly Bella and I kept conversation. At least talking to her kept my mind off of things and the worries I was having about today.

Too soon for me though, we pulled up in front on East High. I sighed and stared at the building for a few minutes wondering if I really wanted to get out the car.

Bella tapped me. "It's gonna be fine," she said. "Just don't worry."

I turned and looked warily back at the school. "I hope you're right."

"Have I ever been wrong? I'm your big sis, I wouldn't steer you wrong."

"Yea sure," I opened the door and stepped out. Before I closed the door, Trevor called out from the backseat.

"Bye Aunwie," he yelled.

I smiled and closed the door, waving at him as I faced the fact that it was back to school and possibly back to Troy.

I walked down the hall and luckily Shar was waiting for me by my locker. At least this way, if I encountered Troy at all this morning I would most likely be with Sharpay.

"What's wrong," she asked as I approached her.

I looked at her with what I'm sure was a look of shock and confusion for a minute before I spoke.

"Why does something have to be wrong," I said, stepping around her, trying not to look into her face.

"I know when something is wrong Brie," I heard her behind me. I sighed, stuffing the books in my locker.

"Fine," I turned around and looked into her waiting face. "I'm really worried about facing Troy."

"Because of the thing?" she asked. I could tell she was being gentle with the subject because she thought it would hurt me. I nodding, shutting my locker door.

She looped her arm in mine. "It's gonna be fine," she said, leading me down the hall.

"Yea, you and Bells say the same thing, yet I'm not sure it's going to be absolutely fine."

"It will be ok, just trust me," she said as we neared homeroom.

I smiled but then paused at the door. There he was sitting right there in the front of the room. He didn't see me but he was bound too. I felt Sharpay pulling at my arm, but I wouldn't move.

"Brie," she said sternly. "Ignore him, ok. Just move on with it."

I sighed and took one more glance at him again before stepping into the room behind Shar and heading to find a desk as far away from Troy as possible. I kept my head down when I passed him and tried to stay as close to Sharpay as I could.

Next thing I know, I bumped into something hard. I cautiously lifting my head and there he was.

"Hey," he said, grabbing my arm to steady me as I stumbled a little.

I avoided his eyes as I moved to go around him, but he held his grip on my arm.

I looked up as he spoke to me. "You're not gonna say anything?" he asked.

"Why should I?" I asked back, sounding more confident than I thought I was.

He sighed. "I said I was sorry."

"And I said sorry wasn't enough," I retorted. I removed my arm from his hand and pushed past his shoulder. When I got to my seat Sharpay was staring wide-eyed at me.

"What," I asked.

"You."

"C'mon it's not the first time I've snapped at him, remember before spring break?"

"You mean before you found out you had to marry him?" she asked me.

"Don't remind me? My parents still don't know about this. They think everything is all fine and dandy."

"So only Is knows?"

"Yup, and besides you and him, I wanna try to keep it that way."

"No prob, chief," she said as she leaned back into her desk just as the bell rang.

--

After 4th period, I made my way back to my locker to put some textbooks away and grab some others that I would need for my afternoon classes. Then I planned to head off to 5th period lunch.

I shut my locker door and jumped when I noticed a face standing behind it.

I screamed and stepped back but then scowled as I started to walk away toward the cafeteria.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Troy said, keeping pace with me to lunch. Curse him for having 5th period lunch too.

"Wow, you seem to not mean a lot of things you do, huh?" I asked not bothering to look at him.

"Look how many times do I have to say I'm sorry, I never meant what I said, I was just pissed," he said.

I suddenly stopped, catching him off guard. "How many times do I have to tell you it's irrelevant, Troy? No matter how many times you say that to me I don't wanna hear it."

"It was almost 3 years ago," he protested.

"But it still hurt," I said, tears threatening to fall. "You have no idea what it felt like to walk around for months, listening to people talk and whisper about how you're such a slut in the hallways. Everywhere I turned, there was someone talking about me. I blamed you all these years and then I started to believe you, just to find out it was you after all. So now you tell me how I'm supposed to forgive you, because I honestly don't see how I could."

"Look, you know I didn't mean it. It was a mistake," he pleaded.

"Forget it," I turned and headed to the cafeteria, careful not to show him how much it hurt. The only one I thought I could trust through all my problems and he turns out to be the source.

--

I walked into the house that afternoon to see 2 suitcases sitting by the door. I questioned them by looking at my mom who was sitting on the couch with Trevor. She nodded over to the kitchen. I dropped my bag near the wall and walked in the kitchen to find Isabella rushing around as if she were trying to find a ticking bomb.

I sat myself on one of the stools near the breakfast bar and stared at her. When she finally noticed I was sitting there she sighed.

"I need a favor," she came right out with.

"Which is?" I asked, letting her know to continue.

"I have to go back to Cali," she said.

I took a deep breath. That meant she was taking Trevor back.

"Ok," I said, not finding anything else.

"I can't take Trevor with me. I honestly don't need to. I want you to watch him."

I stared at her shocked and confused. "Me?" I asked.

"Yes you," she said, moving around the breakfast bar, past me back into the living room. "He's yours anyway. I know we're planning on telling him the truth and I think this is the perfect opportunity."

"I don't know about this," I stammered following her.

She stopped to look at me. "Trust me, your natural mom instincts will kick in."

"Is, you've been with him since he was born, what's he gonna do when he's sees you're gone?"

"You're gonna have to teach him as he gets older."

"Bella," I protested.

"I don't know how soon I'm gonna be coming back, which is why I need you to do this. Plus in 4 months, he's legally yours anyway. Ella please, I need this. You know you want him to know you as mommy."

I sighed. "I don't know how I'm gonna do this."

She smiled. "Mom will help and if you need anything call," she said kissing me on the cheek.

I watched her make her way to the front hall. "Wait," I called after her. "You're leaving right this instant."

She nodded. "I was just waiting for you to come home. I've gotta go." She walked into the living room and kissed Trevor on his forehead. A honk was heard from outside and the cabby came to grab her bags.

Seconds later, after bidding farewell to me and mom, she was gone, on her way to the airport, back to California.

I took at seat next to my mother on the couch and took a glance at Trevor. He had his thumb in his mouth and from the way his lip was quivering, he looked as if he knew what was going on and he was gonna cry any minute.

My mom looked at me as I took Trevor out of her arms. She smiled reassuringly and disappeared upstairs.

I looked down at my son as the tears starting falling. His mommy was gone, but for the first time it dawned on me. He was my son, I was his mother now, not that I hadn't always been, but now he was my responsibility. He was my life now.

**A/N: i kno it took a while but my mom unplugged the router nd i had to use her comp nd i had none of my documents on her computer so here it is REVIEW cuz i kno itz not great but at least itz sumthing**


	12. Parking Lot Reunion

Arranged Marriage

Chapter 12

I came in that Friday, exhausted. I flopped down on the couch next to my dad for a quick rest.

"Hey, princess, how was your day?"

"Long," I answered. "You're home early."

"Yep, I got the rest of the day off."

"Lucky you," I said as he laughed.

"Trust me baby, it'll get easier," he said. "You heading to pick up Trevor from daycare."

I hoped up, with just a little more energy than I had before. "Yea, I was just trying to rest."

My dad smiled at me. "Sure."

"Be back, Daddy," I replied, kissing his cheek and running out the door.

--

"Gabriella, finally," Angie said as I walked up to her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," I said, taking Trevor from her.

"It's fine but try not to make a habit out of it or I'm gonna have to charge you."

"I won't," I said, grabbing Trevor's bag and resting him against my hip. "Thank you so much Ang."

"No problem, see you tomorrow, Trevor," she said as Trevor waved and rested his head on my shoulder.

I quickly buckled him into his seat to head back to the house. I wanted to start the pile of homework I had waiting for me so I could enjoy my weekend.

"Aunwie," Trevor called from the backseat. "Where Mama?"

I sighed. "She went away for a while sweetie."

"She come back?" he asked. My heart broke at the fact that he was calling for his mommy when I was right there. He was probably feeling so lost and alone if a 2 year old could even feel that way. It was gonna be so hard explaining all of this to him and expecting him to take it all in, but I might as well start now.

I pulled up into the driveway and hurried to get him out and into the house. I passed my dad, giving him a look that let him know what I was dealing with.

I put Trevor in his room without answering his question. I put him down to play with his toys and standing there, watching my son, I felt the tears coming to my eyes. It was just too much for me. There was only one person that I knew could make me feel better but as it so happens I wasn't talking to him right now. Things couldn't get any worse than me being way over my head, but boy was I wrong.

--

The next morning I awoke by a voice and a bright light. I opened my eyes to see Hailey standing there.

"C'mon Montez," she said, throwing the covers off me. "Up up, it's time to spend a day out."

I groaned and turned over. "Did you forget that I have Trevor today? I mean he is my son."

"I know, but you, Trevor and I are gonna go out and have fun just the 3 of us since everyone else is busy," she said, pulling my arm to get me out of bed.

"Ugh," I said, pulling my arm back. "I'd rather stay in bed."

"Trevor's already up you know."

"He's 2, Hails, don't compare me to a 2 year old."

She laughed. "Ok then, I'll get you up somehow."

I pulled the covers over my face. "Good luck with that."

I suddenly felt the bed move and before I realized what had happened I landed on the floor with a thud.

"Told you I'd get you out of bed," Hailey said. "Now get dressed."

I glared as she left the room. I guess I was getting ready for a fun day.

I went to take a shower, threw on some clothes and went downstairs where I was met by Hailey sitting on the couch with Trevor on her lap, watching Blue's Clues(**I used to love that show when I was little tehe)**.

"Ok, I'm ready for whatever you wanna do with me."

Trevor jumped off Hailey's lap at the sight of me. "Aunwie," he yelled, latching on to my leg.

I giggled at his antics and then he put his arms up for me. I picked him up and rested him on my hip.

"Off to the mall," Hailey said, grabbing my hand as pulling us out the door to her car.

--

We had been in the mall for about 2 hours now and I was already suckered into 3 toy cars and a toy elephant by Trevor.

We were currently sitting in the food court and I was watching him enjoy an ice cream cup. Of course I had to help him every other second because ice cream was hazardous with him. If I hadn't grabbed a bunch of napkins and if I wasn't monitoring him, he'd probably have ice cream all over his clothes, not that it wasn't already all over his face.

Hailey laughed at Trevor as the spoon just narrowly missed his mouth. "I think that this is one thing you have learned never to do again."

I nodded as I picked up a napkin to wipe Trevor's mouth. "It's gonna be number 1 on my list; never let a 2 year old feed himself ice cream."

"Especially chocolate," Hailey added, as I cleaned up Trevor and threw out the mess that was left. We picked up our stuff and made our way out to the parking lot.

I put our purchases in the backseat and then turn to put Trevor in his seat but he was running away. I was about to call out to him when I realized who he was running to.

I glanced over at Hailey who signaled me that she was staying out of it before getting in the driver's seat.

"Twoy!" Trevor cried as the blue eyed boy picked him up. He hadn't spent much time around Troy but he took to him quickly which is why he probably ran to him.

I walked over to the two of them and smiled slightly when Troy noticed I was there.

"Uh hey," he said as Trevor clung to him.

"He really likes you," I said.

Troy nodded and it was silent.

"You know I'm sorry right?" he asked.

"Yea I know…."

He cut me off. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't have to say it again."

"I know but I wanted to. It may not seem like it but I'm truly sorry," he said. "I let my emotions get the best of me."

I stared at him confused. "What?"

"I spread those rumors because I couldn't stand seeing you with Jake anymore. He would always brag about you and the way he talking about you like you were nothing but just another girl. I mean I know it's no excuse for hurting you but can you blame me I was 15 and I had a crush on you. I didn't know how else to deal with it."

"So you spread lies about me?" I asked.

"Not the best way to go about it, I know," he replied as he let Trevor down and he ran over to grab my leg.

I smiled at Trevor and then looked back at Troy. "That is the most stupidest…." I started and I watched Troy's face fall. "And the most sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Troy's faced perked up and he smiled a little. "Normally, I wouldn't do this but, I'm buying your story," I said smiling and moving closer to him. "For now."

I closed the gap between us and I felt Troy smile into the kiss. We broke apart when I felt a tug on my jeans. I looked down to see Trevor standing with his thumb in his mouth. "Ewwy," he said and I laughed and picked him up.

Troy chuckled at this. "One more question."

I looked at him curiously. "Does this mean you still wanna get married to me?"

I giggled at the hopeful look in his eyes and I didn't even have to think about my answer this time because for the first time, I was doing the simple thing and telling the truth. "Of course," I whispered, getting closer and closing the space that stood between us once again.

**A/N: well i couldn't get them apart much longer b/c u guys kept begging lol but everything is not all happy yet there are still some pretty big surprises to come REVIEW**


	13. Family Time

Arranged Marriage

Chapter 13

It had been a few weeks since I forgave Troy and we were well into wedding planning. And of course we still had school and I had Trevor, but Troy was helping me out with that.

It was a Sunday morning when I was in the process of getting my homework finished and picking out the little nick knacks for the wedding. After all, I did say that I didn't want our mothers doing everything for us, so now we were doing it all.

Trevor came toddling in the room as I was just finishing up the essay I had due the next day. "Mommy?" he asked and I could swear my heart stopped beating as I froze in my seat.

When I finally found myself, I turned to my son and crouched in front of him. "What did you say Trev?"

"Mommy," he repeated, holding his arms out toward me.

I felt myself getting emotional as I picked up my son and held him close. Within seconds I was headed downstairs to tell my mom the news.

She was standing in the kitchen making her famous brownies when I ran into the room, careful not to drop Trevor in the process. She looked up at me curiously, seeing the smile on my face. "He called me mommy," I blurted out.

The smile on my mother's face spread from cheek to cheek. "Really?"

I nodded as she came around the counter and hugged me. "Didn't I tell you?"

I smiled at my mom as my dad came in the room, obviously hearing the news. "Way to go champ," he said, kissing Trevor's forehead.

"Gwanpy!" he said squirming to get away from me and to dad. I let him go as I sat down next my mother, while she finished on her brownies. Apparently we were having family over and mom wanted to make sure we had some sweets and it was a family recipe.

"You're truly phenomenal, Ella," my mom said. "I could have never gone through what you have in these past couple of years but somehow my daughter can and I'm proud of that."

"Thanks mom," I replied as the front door opened and in walked Troy. Ever since we made up, my parents made it clear that Troy is part of the family and he was free to come and go as he pleased. It took him a while to get used to but eventually, it settled with him.

"Hey," he said coming over to me and kissing my cheek. "Mr. and Mrs. Montez how are you?"

"We're fine Troy, but the next time you use Mr. and Mrs., you're out," my dad replied playfully as my mom put her brownies in the oven.

My dad handed Trevor over to Troy and my mom sat the apron she was wearing on the counter.

"Ella," my mother grabbed her purse off the chair. "Your dad and I are going to settle some last minute things with the wedding and the caterers. We'll be back soon. Can you please make sure you check on the brownies in 30 minutes for me?"

"Sure mom," I agreed as she and dad went out the door, leaving the 3 of us.

Troy smiled at me. "Alone at last," he smirked, moving closer to me.

"Troy," I warned. "Kid in your arms." I always had to remind him when Trevor was around us so we didn't expose Trevor to any inappropriate behavior that basically radiated off Troy.

"I hate you," he said, setting Trevor down to go play in the living room. "You kill all the fun."

I smirked. "You love me."

Troy glared and moved closer so that he was standing in between my legs. "Ok, I do, but Trevor's in the other room so can I talk dirty now?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away. "Two words Troy: cold shower."

"You're cruel," he whined after me as I walked into the living room to keep a close eye on Trevor.

Troy followed, sitting next to me on the couch and resting his head in my lap. "Who ever thought that I'd be getting married to you, Troy Bolton, of all people?"

"I take that as an insult," he said closing his eyes and stretching his body out on the couch.

"It's not an insult," I defended myself. "It's a fact. I hated you're guts but I don't know, it's different now.

"How?" he asked, not opening his eyes,

"Well for one, I know this whole different side of you. The side that isn't a complete jerk that fooled around with almost every girl in school."

"And I regret that," he said, looking up for my reaction.

I smiled, continuing. "The sweet, lovable side. The protective side. The side of you that actually cares about me…"

"You know I always cared about you," Troy cut me off. "I just didn't show it the right way because I knew you were still mad about what happened and I knew there was no chance you liked me that way."

"Well I did like you," I admitted. "It was just…. I had a crush on you and you were friends with Jake. I mean Jake being a senior; I thought he could help me in getting you to like me. But the Jake started showings his feelings for me and you never seemed interested, so I settled for Jake and when Jake told me that stuff about the rumor, it hurt because I liked you so much and it hurt worse than rejection because I took as you thinking of me as a no good slut."

Troy shook his head. "I shouldn't have listened to Jake, but I was a sophomore and he was a senior, I didn't know any better. He said that he wanted to see if he could get you to…give it up to him and if I messed it up, he would ruin my chances. I liked you so much but, if I knew how much it would hurt you, I would have stopped everything going on with Jake then and there."

"Thank you," I said, brushing his hair out of his eyes and leaning down to kiss his forehead.

Troy's face twisted up in confusion. "For?" he asked.

"Everything, I mean even with the whole Jake and rumor thing, I still like you because you were honest with me and you tried to protect me, even if you didn't do such a good job at it," I laughed. "But I'm happy that things turned out the way they did because things wouldn't be the way they are now."

I ran my hands through Troy's hair and I stared at my son. Troy then spoke up. "I don't think I've ever fallen for someone like I fell for you," he said. "I mean I've never fell for anyone at all before, it was just lust but this is different. I find myself wanting so much more from you and when I see you every day, I wanna get to know everything about you, not just have one night with you. It's pretty obvious…I love you."

"I love you, too," I choked out. It was all something new to me. I mean I told Jake I loved him almost 3 years ago, but I only thought I loved him. At this point I knew I was in love with him and really in love with him. All the reasons he gave me, the stuff he was saying that I could easily tell was the absolute truth and the fact that I felt entirely different when I was around him. The butterflies in my stomach and the different feelings that went through me and the thoughts that ran through my head. Not wanting to look stupid or crazy in front of him, but barely being able to stand my ground and keep cover

I had found my true love and I could say that I had everything I wanted right now. I couldn't possibly ask for anything more. It was perfect to me, but in all reality it was going to get less than perfect.

--

Later that night, I found myself in flats, jeans, and a black tank top, in my backyard(**outfit in profile)**. Just about my entire family was there, dancing, eating, talking and having fun. I was carrying Trevor through the crowd as many of my distant Aunts came up to say hi to me and coo at Trevor.

"Gabriella," a voice called out and I turned to see my great-aunt Susan standing there, smiling. "It's been such a long time since I've seen you."

I smiled at her, shifting Trevor in my arms. She turned to him in confusion. "And who is this tiny thing over here."

At this Trevor turned his head away from my aunt and whimpered, burying it into my neck. My aunt looked a little hurt at his actions. "Uh he's just shy, and there are so many new faces here. I'm sorry."

"It's fine dear," she said, waving it off. "You know kids."

I smiled weakly before taking Trevor back inside and plopping down on the couch as he found his toys on the floor and started occupying himself. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as I felt two hands start massaging my shoulders and a voice whispered into my ears.

"You look stressed," Troy said, continuing the massage he was giving me.

"I feel stressed," I replied, watching Trevor for a few minutes before closing my eyes and relaxing to Troy's touch.

My mom suddenly burst into the room and we both looked at her curiously. "Your grandmother is driving me crazy out there." She came over and sat next to me. "I needed to get away. Oh and by the way, there are tons of people looking for you."

"Ugh," I said, letting my head fall back as Troy laughed.

"I'll watch Trevor," Troy said, trying to make things easier for me, I could tell.

Before I could reply, my mom interrupted. "I'll watch him, you two both need to get out there, because I'm pretty sure they all want to meet Troy."

I sighed one last time before grabbing Troy's hand and leading him back outside. We got the chance to mingle for a while and Troy met more of my aunt's uncles and cousins. He was well into a conversation with my cousin Adam, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Turning, I thought it was another family member, but when I got a look at the person's face I froze. I was unable to speak and couldn't utter a single word. Troy glanced over at me and he obviously got worried by seeing my face.

"Babe?" he asked before turning to see the cause of my reactions. Within seconds, his face turned cold. "What are _you_ doing here?"

**A/N: oooo cliffy cliify cliffy cliffy cliffy cliffy lol hope u liked it srry itz so late but itz here sadly there are only 2 more ch left *sniff* but the sooner finished the sooner i can start the sequel to LHIR anyways review plz cuz i lub u**


	14. Unwanted Visitor

Arranged Marriage

Chapter 14

There he was, the source of most of my problems, the ex, the face I hoped never to see again, the father of my child, Jake.

"Hey, Gabs, hey Troy," he greeted us as if nothing was wrong.

"What are you doing here?"Troy asked again, and I could feel the anger building up inside of him. I grabbed his arm preventing him from moving toward Jake and signaling him to calm down.

"What, no hi?" he asked laughing.

I watched as Troy tried to calm himself. "You don't deserve a hi and this is no laughing matter."

"So hostile, is this because of 3 years ago because Gabi I'm so sorry."

"Her name is Gabriella to you," Troy growled and I tugged on his arm again.

"Wait, don't tell me you two are together," Jake asked. "O wow I leave and 3 years later I come back to find you guys shacking up."

Troy's anger was building up because he was shaking. I knew it was hurting him to see the one that hurt me and left me to come back and act like it was no big deal.

"Uhh…Jake y...you should go," I stammered as Troy continued to shake with anger.

"Why?" he asked, getting closer to me and I felt Troy reflexively pulled me closer to him. Noticing this, Jake stopped. "Oh, am I making you uncomfortable? I'm sorry."

I swallowed and continued to stare at him. He smiled at me. "Listen, Gabriella I think we need to talk…..alone."

Troy tightened his grip on me. "I know everything so anything you need to say to her, you can say to me," he defended.

"Troy," I said softly putting a hand on his chest. As much as I didn't want to talk to him alone, I knew that I had to. "Let him talk to me, I'll be fine."

He considered it as he stared at me. Then he nodded slightly and kissed me on the forehead. "I'll be watching," he said directing this comment to Jake.

I silently led Jake into the house and upstairs to my room, careful not to let him see Trevor.

When we walked in, I closed the door as he looked around. "Wow, your room hasn't changed within the past 3 years huh?"

"I guess not," I replied a little nervous.

"You were never one into pink, but always blue," he noted, still looking around.

"Jake," I said. "Why are you here?"

"Oh well I heard from some friends that you're moving on and getting married."

I nodded and he continued.

"From the looks of it, I'd say it's Bolton, is it?"

I nodded again. "Wow, never thought I'd see the day."

"It's not what you really came for," I answered his comment quietly.

He looked at me. "I want to see him."

I quickly shook my head and that's when things got a little heated.

"Don't you think I have a right to see my child, Gabriella?" He asked a little hurt mixed with fire in his voice.

"You don't even know if I had him, you left when I was 3 months, remember?" I asked coldly.

"A friend said he saw you guys out together and that the kid looks so much like you, so what am I supposed to assume?"

"No," I stood my ground. "You can't see him."

"I'm his father," Jake defended.

I rolled my eyes slightly. "That's funny 'cause you didn't seem to wanna be a father 3 years ago when I told you I was pregnant."

"Look, ok, " he got closer and I stepped back. "I'm sorry about that, but you didn't understand. I was about to graduate, I couldn't have a baby holding me back."

"Right Jake, just use the excuses again," I said, turning my back to him.

Almost immediately, his hand found my arm and turned me back. "Gabriella," he said, moving his hands to stroke my cheek gently. I closed my eyes a breathed. I was always so vulnerable around Jake. He had always managed to make me feel special. That was actually how I got Trevor.

_Flashback_

"_Gabi, baby hey," Jake said, kissing my cheek as he walked into my house that one Friday night._

_I had the house to myself. Mom and Dad went out to visit some friends for the weekend and Bella had went on a date, then to a friend's house to sleep over. She would be back tomorrow afternoon, while my parents, Sunday night._

_Of course, I didn't want to be alone and all of my friends had plans, but I wasn't allowed out when no one was home, because, as my parents put it, no one would know exactly where I'm at and if I was safe._

_My mother had promised me that she'd be calling the house to check up on me and if I wasn't there I was gonna be in serious trouble. _

_Technically, Jake wasn't supposed to be there, but mom said 2 friends max in the house and since she didn't say what gender exactly, I passed it off. Jake would be a friend if anyone ever asked, which they probably wouldn't._

"_Hey," I smiled at him. I always smiled around Jake, when I wasn't trying to meet his standards. I did like Jake a lot, but it seemed like I was always trying with him and not being myself._

"_So what's on the agenda for tonight?" he asked, plopping down on the couch._

"_Well, I have the house to myself till tomorrow. We could watch a movie," I answered, sitting next to him._

_His face wrinkled up at my suggestion. "We always do that babe. It gets boring after a while, let's try something different."_

_I blushed slightly. I felt so inexperienced around him, being a freshman and all. Just with that, I kept wondering what he ever saw in a freshman like me._

_He laughed. "You're too cute when you blush," he said, getting closer. "So cute, I just wanna do this to you."_

_He closed the gap between us by kissing me full on the lips. It was the first kiss we had ever had like this and I liked it._

_Somewhere in the mix, we ended up lying on the couch, with Jake hovering over me. He left my lips and started down my neck and his hands found my shirt, where he started unbuttoning the top buttons. His kisses then trailed down to my now open cleavage._

_Throughout this all, I would have said something, but I was too scared. I was already inexperienced, I didn't want to refuse him._

_As his hands found my skirt and started moving up I decided I should probably speak up. "Jake," I stuttered. "Uh…."_

"_Baby," he said stopping his actions to look at me. "You love me don't you?"_

_I had no idea where this was coming from. We had never said that to each other before._

"_I love you," he whispered. "I want you and I promise it'll be fine. I'll be really gentle."_

_With that, I let him take my hand and lead me upstairs to my room. That night, he took something really precious to me and without either of knowing or realizing, forgot to be safe and created another human life._

I opened my eyes again to come face to face with Jake again. He was moving closer, I'm guessing to kiss me. I quickly moved away, dodging his kiss. When he turned to look to see what was happening, he laughed.

"Gabi, do I still make you nervous? I'm sorry babe."

"I'm not your babe," I managed to choke out.

"Babe," he started again.

"I'm not your babe," I stated again, but with more power this time than I had ever spoken to him with.

He looked at me with that confused face, but I turned from him. "You should go."

"What?" he asked.

"I said you should go," I said louder, not making eye contact or even looking in his direction. "Leave because you're not wanted here and I want you to go."

He nodded and turned to leave out my door. He turned back at the door and I moved my head up slightly. "If you really think I'm gonna give up on seeing my son, you're wrong. I'm going to see him whether you like it or not."

As he left, I was sure that I had no idea what I had gotten myself into _this time_, but whatever it is, it's soon to unfold.

--

I was sitting in the kitchen a few days later with my mom when Trevor came toddling in.

"Mommy," he whined pointing to the counter next to my mom. "Cookie."

I looked over a realized my mom had just sat out a tray of cookies. She was in the midst of cookie dinner for tonight and alternating between catering for the wedding rehearsal coming up soon as well as the wedding.

"No cookie," I said, picking him up and resting him on my thigh. "Mom are you sure you don't need help?"

"I fine," she told me, not turning away from the food.

"You know I could always get caterers for the wedding since you're doing the rehearsal dinner," I suggested but she shook her head.

"You won't need to do that," she said. "Because when your aunts and uncles come over I will get much help, ok sweetie, so just relax. Go take Trevor out or something, I've got everything covered."

I sighed and made my way into the living room to grab Trevor's shoes and put them on him.

We went out the door and I walked him over to the park, letting him run off where I could see him. I sat on a bench, thinking about everything.

The return of Jake had been so un-expected and I really was worried that he was gonna take Trevor away from me.

Seconds later more than one presence was felt around me. I looked up to see those 4 faces that were always there.

"Hey guys," I said smiling half-heartedly.

"At the park, nice," Taylor said sitting on my left side while Kelsi sat on my right and Sharpay sat next to Taylor and Hailey next to Kelsi.

"Well I needed to get out the house, things have been….crazy."

"Still worried about Jake?" Kelsi asked.

I nodded watching Trevor interact with some other kids near the slide.

"Well, he won't try anything if he knows what's best for him," Sharpay said. "'Cause in case you need it, I'll lend you those 6 inch pumps I have so you can hit him with them."

I laughed at her comment. "That won't be necessary Shar, keep your pumps."

"Well, I for one think you should be focused on that wedding to a certain someone," Hailey said, smirking at me.

I blushed lightly and ducked my head as the girls laughed at me.

"Oh you are so in love with him," Taylor said.

"Like you're any different with Chad," Kelsi added.

"Or you with Ryan," Sharpay retorted at her.

"What about Zekepay?" Hailey accused at Sharpay.

"Hailey don't you dodge the bullet of you and Jason," Taylor said, recovering from the Chad comment.

"Alright, guys," I interrupted. "Now that we've all established who's dating who."

Immediately the girls all broke out in fits if laughter.

"Nice," I said, shaking my head.

"Well, Gabi's getting married," Sharpay said.

"Oh yea thanks for stating the obvious Shat," Hailey laughed.

"I can't wait," Kelsi said. "My first time as a bride's maid.

"So you never told us who the maid of honor was," Taylor remembered, curious.

"It was supposed to be Bella, but I don't know if she's coming back."

"Are you excited about it?" Hailey asked.

"Partly," I replied. "A little nervous too. I mean what if I don't live up to his standards, what if I'm not a good wife."

"It was an arranged marriage gone good," Sharpay reminded. "Neither of you have ever been married and you have nothing to expect don't worry you'll be fine."

I nodded thinking she was right just as Trevor came running up. "Mommy, mommy, I wanna see Twoy."

I smiled at him and said goodbye to the girls as we walked over to Troy's house which was opposite the park.

As soon as Troy answered the door, Trevor was off. I smiled knowing that this was the man I was going to be married to in less than 3 months and I really found it hard to believe that I hadn't felt this way in the beginning.

When Troy saw me, he smiled. "Hey you."

I smiled shyly as I stepped in the house. Troy left Trevor run off and he immediately turned around to me and pulled me closer. I blushed when I realized what he was going to do.

He smiled as he continued leaning in. "I love you."

I nodded a few tears coming to my eyes. Finally things were looking up, despite Jake's visit I was truly happy with what I had. The fact that it took an arranged marriage to help me figure it out was a little weird but I was happy with the way things were turning out. I couldn't ask for anything else.

Troy looked at me alarmed. "Brie what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I managed to choke out. "I'm just happy," I said as Troy wiped my tears and I leaned in connecting our lips.

I may not have been happy with the marriage in the beginning but I was starting to realize I never hated Troy, I loved him all along, and I was just scared to let him in. And after all the drama that happened freshman year, I finally got the happy ending I had wished for. It may not have started the way I wanted but it was sure ending that way.

I could honestly say that this arranged marriage was the best thing that could've ever happened to me. In my world, I had the perfect little happy family, something not everyone got and I was completely grateful.

**A/N: ok so this was the last chapter of Arranged Marriage. sadly there will be no sequel but the will be a epilogue WHOO HOOO yay lol i honestly dont kno if i will post it 2moro b/c idk if ill get a chance online b/c internet is scarce for me until friday so...i wud like to wish every1 a... HAPPY THANKSGIVING i hope u all enjoy it spending time with the fam(which im doing) eating(which i will be doing) itz the onli day u can pig out on food without giving anyone an excuse on y ur eating so much so i take advantage of it anyways REVIEW nd hopefully the epilogue will be up soon thx for reading**


	15. Epilogue

Arranged Marriage

Chapter 15

Epilogue

2 months later

18 year old Gabriella Montez stood in front of the mirror admiring herself. This was it. This was what she dreamed about since she was a little girl. She was finally getting to live it out, but her nerves were getting the best of her.

She stared at herself in the mirror, wearing the long white sleeveless satin dress with a gold bow right under the bust and gold lace lining at the bottom**(dress in profile)**. She was getting married today. To Troy Bolton. There was no turning back now. The room outside was already filled with tons of people, friends and family, all there to see her walk down that aisle and marry the man standing at the altar.

Words couldn't describe the feelings going through her body, the butterflies in her stomach, the thoughts in her head, the nerves running down her spine.

She had to go through with it now because the last thing she would do is leave him standing at the altar by himself with all the people sitting, watching, wondering where she was. As much as she dreamed of this, now that it was a reality, she had to face her fears and get this over with as soon as possible.

A hand suddenly, stroked her head, bringing her back to the event at hand. She looked past herself in the mirror to see her sister staring back at her.

"Thank you," Gabriella said through the mirror.

Isabella smiled back at her. "It's nothing El. This is your day."

She turned taking her hand. "I'm glad you came back."

"I wouldn't ever miss this, by the way, mom and Mrs. Bolton did a great job, and the place looks wonderful. It's completely white."

Gabriella smiled nervously at Isabella. "Wow," she said, picking up the train of her dress and turning to take a seat behind her. "That just makes me more worried about going out there."

Isabella sat down beside the worried soon-to-be bride. "I didn't mean to make you nervous but what could you possibly be worried about?"

"Messing up," she admitted. "What if I trip on my dress, or mess up my vows, or forget to say I do or something?"

"It won't happen," Isabella assured her. "You'll do fine."

"Is it normal to feel this way?" Gabriella asked concerned.

"Well," she started, wrapping her arms around Gabi's shoulders. "I wouldn't know because I've never gotten married, but if I had to take a guess, I'd say yes it's normal."

Hailey's headed popped through the door. "Wedding coordinator says they're reader for the brides maids to head down the aisle, so I can only assume the bride would be next," she informed the sisters.

Isabella smiled. "Thanks Hails."

Gabriella sighed and turned to her sister. "Thanks for the talk and the time, Bella."

Bella nodded. "Don't worry, just get out there and get married."

Gabriella watched her sister head out the room with one of her best friends and she breathed out the breath she was holding. Now she knew this was really it.

--

The bride's maids made their way down the aisle and every head looked expectantly over to the door after each one, anticipating the moment they had all been waiting for.

Troy stood at the altar in a white suit, watching anxiously as the girls made their way up to him. He knew from all the rehearsals that Isabella was the last one before Gabriella and it registered that he was getting closer and closer every second.

He watched Isabella come down the aisle and she shot him a reassuring glance that told him everything was gonna be fine. He smiled back at her gratefully, but he was not gonna believe anything until he saw his bride herself standing at the altar right in front of him.

Before he could think anything else, every working body in the room rose and the wedding march was heard. He watched the ushers open the double doors silently.

In stepped the beauty in a satin white dress. The veil was covering her face but it's not liked Troy cared anyway. She was here, this was it. The flower girl and the ring bearer(a cousin of Gabriella's and Troy's cousin's daughter) were standing behind Gabriella, carrying her train making sure she wouldn't trip down the aisle.

Gabriella moved slowly down the aisle with her dad, as practiced many times but at this moment the slow movements were agony for both Troy and Gabriella.

Troy watched Gabriella carefully, not being able to take his eyes off of her. He smiled and the natural beauty that radiated off of her and she continued to make her way to him.

When Gabriella say the smile Troy was giving her, it calmed her stomach partly to the point where she could breathe normally again.

_Only a few more steps, _she told herself._ A few more and you'll be there and ready to get married._

As they reached the end of the line, Mr. Montez gently moved her arm into Troy's and he gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

She smiled at her father as he went to go sit next to her mother and suddenly to her the room went empty. The only other person there was Troy, standing there holding her hand.

Gabi's POV

As I stood there with Troy it felt as if we were all alone. Troy stared at me and I was pretty certain he wasn't listening to a word the priest was saying.

Every word we were told to say, we repeated to each other but then the butterflies came back to my stomach again when I realized this was when we had to say the things coming straight from our hearts.

"Troy," he asked. "Would you like to say something."

I watched as Troy nodded a squeezed my hand, which he never let go of the whole time.

"Gabi, I've known you for 4 years, half of which you were convinced you hated me, but despite all of that, I still manage to love you. I've loved you since freshman year and though I made a lot of mistakes that led you away, you still take me today. I know I had a pretty funny way of showing my feelings back then but now I'm fighting for you. I'm truly sorry for every way I ever hurt you and I fully plan to make up for that by being the husband you need. I want you. I've always wanted you and I'm pretty certain I always will, which is why I have absolutely no doubts that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

When Troy finished he leaned down and kissed my hand. I knew I had tears spilling down my cheeks and from the way he was staring at me I was sure he wanted to kiss them away but he couldn't lift my veil yet.

"Gabriella, do you have anything?"

I choked back some tears and nodded, playing with Troy's fingers as I started to say what was on my mind.

I kept my head down as I started. "Troy, I …..I didn't actually prepare myself to say anything but…." I took a deep breath. "I kept myself in denial during freshman year. I went for a guy who probably couldn't care less about me and I ignored you. For that I knew I didn't deserve your attention. You…you deserved a girl that felt the same way about you, not me. I had a theory that maybe if..If I had tried and took my chances with you, maybe I wouldn't have messed my life up as much as I did, but then I wouldn't have this," I paused looking at my family momentarily. "I wouldn't have Trevor and as much as I wished I hadn't messed up I did, but that's what makes me today. You took me after I accused you and you accepted the fact that I messed up and you invited in everything that came with me, including my screwed up past or partly screwed up," I said, looking to Trevor who was sitting on my mom's lap. "If you asked me…I would honestly say I don't deserve you…but I'm glad for that fact that I have you. You're everything I could ask for."

I said that last part and I looked up to meet Troy's eyes. He was gazing at me, nodding. I could tell from the way he was looking at me, he understood everything. The fact that he could read me and he understood me, told me he was perfect and truly was everything I could ever wish for.

"At this time, if anyone has any objections, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

I waited silently, still looking at Troy as the priest waited. After a second he nodded. "May I have the rings please."

I turned to get the ring from Bella as Troy did the same with Chad.

I stood awkwardly with the ring for a second before the priest spoke again.

"Ok, Troy repeated after me, 'With this ring I thee wed'."

Troy slipped the ring on my finger and looked me in the eyes. "With this ring I thee wed."

"Gabriella," he said turning to me.

"With this ring I thee wed," I croaked slipping Troy's finger onto his fourth finger.

The priest smiled and turned to Troy again. "Troy Alexander Bolton do you take Gabriella Marie Montez as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer,(**forgot the rest lmao)**, please say 'I do'."

"I do."

"Gabriella Marie Montez, do you take Troy Alexander Bolton to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, please say 'I do'."

I took another and looked up at Troy through my tears. "I do."

"Troy you may now kiss your bride," he said taking a step back as Troy stepped closer to me and lifted the veil.

He smiled at me and I smiled back through my tears. He gently wiped my tears. "I love you Brie."

More tears came. "I love you too," I said and Troy pulled us together and he kissed me passionately.

I could hear cheers coming from behind us and suddenly I smiled into the kiss as Troy's hands found my waist and he dipped me, still kissing.

When he pulled away I giggled and smiled. I had nothing to be nervous about anymore. Even though I still had tears rolling down my face, I was happier than I could ever be.

--

I sat silently at the kitchen table in our apartment 9 months later. I sat thinking about everything I had been through. It was hard because the only thing left to remind me of my past was my son and every time I looked into his face, all I could think were happy thoughts. I couldn't help but wonder how Troy would take the news. We had been married for 9 months and I'd say things were great. Troy had taken in Trevor without a problem just like I hoped he would. We now had our own little family and the shocking thing is Trevor was even calling Troy daddy, which happened about 2 months after we moved in. Not to mention, Trevor's speech had improved alot.

I must have been in deep thought because I didn't hear the apartment door opening and my son running in the kitchen until he stood directly in front of me. "Mommy! Mommy!"

I shook myself out of my thoughts and smiled down at him. "What's up baby?"

"I got to see Auntie Bella and the baby today."

"Really, that's great."

Since Troy and I had gotten married, Isabella introduced her to her boyfriend, which she kept a secret from us for a few months. About 3 months after Troy and I had gotten married, Bella announced that she was pregnant and was currently 6 months pregnant a carrying a healthy baby girl. I was happy for my sister because when I handed Trevor off to her, I felt like I was holding her back from having her own family, but now she was about to have one because she and her boyfriend were planning a wedding after the birth of their baby.

"I'm gonna go watch TV," Trevor said, running into the living room.

"Stop running," I called after him.

Troy came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my torso. "Hello, beautiful."

"Hey," I replied as he kissed my cheek.

I smiled as Troy's hands wandered up under the front of my shirt and he stroked my stomach. I could only imagine him doing that a few months from now.

"Troy."

"Hmm," he said kissing my neck, softly and then moving on to my collarbone.

"I have news for you that might…well will affect both of us," I said nervously.

Troy must have noticed my tone, because he turned around and looked me in the face. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"Well I went to see my doctor today, while you guys were out…" I started, but he cut me off.

"What's wrong. Are you sure you're ok?" Troy said, quickly looking over me to make sure I had no permanent damage to me.

I giggled at his actions. "Troy stop, I'm healthy." He breathed a sigh of relief but I could see the confusion written all over his face. Before he could ask me anything I continued. "And so is our baby," I spoke quietly.

Troy looked at me curiously for a second. "_Our baby_? What baby?"

"The baby inside me," I said innocently.

Troy raised his eyebrow. "What baby?"

I sighed. "The baby that I'm carrying. My doctor told me the reason for my not feeling good these past couple of days is pregnancy."

Troy stared for a few seconds so I continued. "We're having a baby. I…..oh god I'm so sorry Troy. I understand if you don't want it, I shouldn't have…" I felt the tears trickling down my face instantly.

Seconds later, Troy's arms were wrapped around me, rocking me in his lap. "Shhh," he said in my ear. "Hey, I never said I was mad."

I looked up at his smiling face. "Wait so…you want the baby?"

"Of course I do, Brie. When I said I do to the richer or poorer the sick or well, I mean pregnant or non-pregnant too you know."

I giggled. "You're stupid."

"I love you," Troy said, ignoring my comment. "You and our unborn child."

He rubbed my stomach as I rested my head in the crook of his neck. "I love you too," I whispered as he carried me to the couch and I instantly felt drowsy. He was my rock the only thing I would ever need. The only man I would ever love, besides my son of course. Troy and Trevor and this baby inside me were my only life now and this was a life I could definitely live with. I snuggled closer to Troy as Trevor ran over to sit beside us. Together with my 2 favorite guys, I feel asleep knowing this was only the beginning to my perfect new life.

**A/N: thatz it itz over, i hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as i loved writing it unfortunately i wont have access agen till saturday so the sequel cud be up then cud not be u'll have to wait nd see lol good night nd good dreams im out**


End file.
